Seven Deaths
by Eileen-san
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Xparrot. Sanji fait une erreur et Zoro peut être sa seule chance de survivre aux conséquenses... Sanji Zoro friendship!
1. première et seconde mort

Bonjour tout le monde !

Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas je me suis mise à la traduction ! Je sais bien que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà lu cette magnifique, excellent et exceptionnelle fiction mais malheureusement, certains n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir très bien lire l'anglais, je trouve dommage de leur enlever l'occasion de lire une fic comme celle-ci.

Je n'abandonne pas pour autant mes autres petites fic ;) ! Désolé d'avance pour les fautes, je ne suis pas vraiment une pro de la traduction même si je parle l'anglais ;), mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !!

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi (mais alors RIEN DU TOUT TT-TT). Les personnages sont à maître Oda et l'histoire est à la merveilleuse X-Parrot ! Thank you so much X-parrot !!

**Chapitre 1 : Première et deuxième mort.**

« Quel bordel. » marmonna Zoro tandis qu'il donnait des coups de coudes à la foule pour avancer. Les gens pressés autour de lui murmuraient avec un mélange d'anxiété et de mécontentement, essayant de regarder par-dessus les épaules et les chapeaux quel était le centre d'attention de ce rassemblement. Zoro ne se donna pas la peine de regarder. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver. C'était une île paisible et ils étaient le seul bateau pirate dans le port. Il y avait fort à parier que ce soit l'un de ses compagnons qui était à l'origine de cela.

Satva était une île au climat d'automne, actuellement à la fin de son hiver. Le givre et la neige s'étaient abattu sur eux, durant ces dernières semaines à voyager dans le coin, et les avaient regroupés dans les cabines de Going Merry, à l'exception du pauvre malchanceux qui était de garde. Le vent avait été contre eux tout le long et le voyage avait donc été plus long que prévus. Les provisions de nourritures étaient épuisées depuis cinq jours, et, par conséquent, même Luffy était de mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient heureusement accosté à ce qui semblait être la ville la plus importante de Satva. Même Robin avait montré des signes de faiblesse durant cette pénible traversée.

Au port, ils avaient appris que le Long Pose mettrait six heures pour pointer une autre direction. Mais personne n'avait fait d'objection lorsque Nami avait pris son sac à dos, annonçant « Je vous retrouve ici dans deux jours. », et les avait quitté, disparaissant dans la foule. Robin avait accepté de garder le Going Merry, ainsi, Chopper et Ussop étaient partis pour une opération shopping, et Sanji, suivant ses propres devoirs, se chargea du ravitaillement en nourriture après avait fait la liste des choses nécessaires. Luffy avait disparut, dieu sait où, et Zoro avait décidé d'explorer la montagne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville.

Deux jours d'escalade dans cet air frai était tout ce donc il avait besoin pour bouger ses jambes qui étaient restées trop longtemps coincées dans les cabines du bateau. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit de s'entraîner au katana, ayant coupé accidentellement la frange de Nami que la rousse essayait apparemment de faire pousser. Bien que les disputes fréquentes avec Sanji lui procuraient un peu d'exercice, il avait besoin de se remettre en forme.

Cependant, les montagnes, bien que visibles de la ville, se montrèrent plus difficiles à localiser qu'il ne l'aurait cru, principalement à cause du labyrinthe que semblaient former les rues. Cette ville était arrangée autours d'un temple, un trio de tours de granite montant au ciel, et toutes les routes y menaient tôt ou tard. En fait, plus tôt que tard. C'était la huitième fois en une heure que Zoro se retrouvait devant une des arches des entrés principales du temple, plutôt que devant les portes de la ville qu'il recherchait. Il commençait sérieusement à être agacé. Alors quand il avait foncé dans le foule, de l'autre côté du temple, il ne se montra pas aussi poli que quelqu'un qui se devait de l'être après avoir bousculé un tas de gens irrités.

Il s'attendait à trouver Chopper et Ussop, étant donné que le cerf avait un don pour attirer l'attention et qu'Ussop n'était pas du genre à refuser cette attention. Ou même Luffy qui était capable de s'attirer des ennuis absolument partout et Zoro doutait que cette ville calme soit une exception. Mais quelle qu'elle soit, la personne concernée devait effectivement avoir des problèmes à en juger par le ton des gens autour de lui. Zoro plaça une main sur le fourreau d'un des katanas, se préparant à devoir venir en aide à son capitaine ou à l'un des membres de l'équipage.

A ce geste, la foule s'écarta immédiatement de lui, et Zoro fut surpris de voir le costume noir et les cheveux blonds de Sanji adossé au mur de temple. Le cuistot fumait, comme d'habitude, mais avec cette assurance particulière signifiant qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Il y avait trois hommes en face de lui, des prêtres du temple, à en juger par leurs drôles de tuniques et leurs chapeaux. Leurs regards étaient noirs. L'œil de Sanji passa des trois hommes à Zoro et se plissa avec irritation.

Zoro haussa les épaules et commença à rebrousser chemin. Sanji pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Quelque soit l'intensité du feu avec laquelle il avait joué, il était cuisinier ; il en savait assez pour arrêter avant que ça crame. Et dans ce cas présent, il ne semblait pas y avoir de femme concernée, ce qui aurait pu constituer le seul point épineux –

Quoique, dans le murmure de la foule il pouvait distinctement entendre les mots « prêtresse », « souiller » et « exécution »…

« P'tain » grogna Zoro sous sa barbe et il se retourna. Tout le monde s'écarta une nouvelle fois et sa voix pu couvrir les rumeurs de la foule « Besoin d'un coup de main, cuistot ? »

Sanji secoua la tête. « Nah, tout va bien. »

« Ca ne va pas bien du tout. » contredit le plus grand des trois prêtres, un grand homme à la forte carrure avec une barbe noire ponctuée de gris.

« Si, » répliqua Sanji, en le regardant, faisant tomber de la cendre de sa cigarette. « J'ai comprit, abruti de prêtre. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ; je viendrais. » Il se redressa et fit un signe en direction de Zoro alors qu'il commençait à rentrer dans le temple, accompagné par les prêtres. « A plus. »

Zoro les intercepta avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'atteindre les jardins derrière l'arche de pierre. « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

Le grand prêtre ouvrit la bouche mais Sanji le devança. « Occupe toi de tes oignions. »

Des yeux gris implacables fixèrent Zoro sous un étrange chapeau brodé et fantaisiste. « Cet homme est votre compagnon ? »

« On peut dire ça. » dit Sanji. « Mais, de toute façon, il n'a rien à voir avec ceci. »

« Oui » acquiesçât le prêtre. « Vous seul avez commit le pécher.»

« Ouais. » interrompit Zoro. « Ca je n'en doute pas. Mais ce mec est le cuisiner de notre bateau et notre capitane sera furieux si on le descend. C'est quoi cette histoire d'exécution ? » Il étudia les hommes autour de lui. Ce prêtre était assez gros pour déclencher une bagarre mais les deux autres étaient plutôt efflanqués et aucun d'eux ne semblaient porter d'arme. La foule avait reculé, ne voulant pas être concernée et il y avait d'autre personnes qui les regardaient, de l'autre côté du mur. Elles portaient les mêmes tuniques que les prêtres. Mais il ne voyait personne qui pouvait poser problème à Sanji. Sa première intuition avait été bonne, le cuistot pouvait s'occuper de cela tout seul, et même avec une jambe en moins. Et pourtant, puisqu'il était là, alors autant en être sûr.

Spécialement lorsque Sanji ne semblait pas se préparer à la bataille. Zoro sorti légèrement l'un de ses katanas. Les quelques centimètres de lame polie reflétaient la lumière. « Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, alors ? »

Le regard du grand prêtre se fit un peu plus sombre, il pinça les lèvres derrière sa barbe.

« Oublis ça, Zoro. » Sanji laissa tomber sa cigarette, l'écrasa sous son talon et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Casse toi et retourne à ce tu était en train de faire. » Il passa à côté de son compagnon, le dos légèrement voûté, son expression cachée derrière ses cheveux blonds. Le grand prêtre acquiesça poliment vers Zoro et le suivit dans le jardin, se dirigeant vers les tours du temple en empruntant un chemin de galets.

Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pour empêcher le bretteur de les suivre avec son épée à la main et ceci le surpris. Les deux autres prêtres avaient pris position de chaque côté du portail, tels des gardes, bien que leurs expressions étaient trop paisibles pour être imposantes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Zoro se rappelait en avoir vu d'autre, habillés comme cela, aux autres entrés du temple qui saluaient joyeusement ceux qui passaient devant.

« Oi, » appela-t-il, et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Leur yeux glissèrent brièvement sur son katana puis, revinrent vers son visage avec une certaine culpabilité, comme des enfants attrapés en faute.

« Oui, monsieur ? » dit l'un d'eux.

« Euh.. » dit Zoro ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec de telles personnes. « Ce gars que votre patron vient d'emmener. » Le vieux prêtre devait, en effet appartenir à un rang supérieur, sa tunique était ornée de plus de décoration. « Quel était son … euh… _péché _? »

Les deux prêtres rougirent. Zoro ne pouvait dire si c'était de colère ou de gène. « Il… » Commença l'un, mais il ne sembla pas pouvoir continuer. Son « brave » copain prit le relais.

« Il a souillé la prêtresse, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée par ce qui était, à ne pas s'y méprendre, de l'irritation. « La jeune femme de ce temple. Lui, un homme, un suppôt, a osé la touché vicieusement, et ceci devant les yeux d'autres personnes. »

« Sans blagues? »

« Il y en a beaucoup qui l'on vu, monsieur. »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Je vous crois. Bordel. » Zoro frappa son front avec sa main. Il n'avait pas encore de mal de tête, mais il savait qu'il y en avait un qui l'attendait. « Cet imbécile de Love Cook ! Est ce qu'il l'a juste demandé en mariage ou est ce qu'il l'a carrément embrassé – Non laissez tomber je ne veux même pas savoir. Qu'a t'il fait d'autre? »

« Qu'aurait-il pu faire? » cracha l'homme.

Zoro enleva sa main et le regarda. « Dites donc, Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'imagination. Où vous ne connaissez pas Sanji… Mais c'est tout? Il a touché votre prêtresse et maintenant vous voulez lui faire sauter la tête? »

Les deux prêtres se redressèrent, apparemment offensés. « Pour quelle sorte de barbares nous prenez-vous? »

« Pendu alors? Ou noyé? Un peu extrême, quand même, de tuer un homme pour - »

« Nous ne sommes pas des assassins. »

« Alors c'était quoi cette histoire d'exécution? »

Les visages graves des prêtres faisaient un triste contraste avec les tuniques bleues claires et dorées. « Il est nécessaire, pour rendre justice, que la prêtresse reste pure après une telle action. Mais le but de la cérémonie des sept morts est de purifier, pas de tuer. »

« Les sept morts? »Répéta Zoro. « Alors, cette cérémonie n'est pas une exécution, juste quelque chose de symbolique? »

« Exactement. » Acquiesça le prêtre.

« Donc vous allez lui faire des choses stupides et lui faire faire des choses stupides? » résuma Zoro, ce qui était, apparemment, une mauvaise description étant donné l'air choqué des deux hommes. Zoro haussa les épaules et demanda, « Et ils vont commencer maintenant? »

"Oui. La cérémonie dure trois jours."

« Ha, » il tendit son cou vers les haies fleuries vertes et rouge. Les portes du temple étaient ouvertes, mais le hall à l'intérieur était sombre et Sanji et le prêtre avaient disparut à l'intérieur. « Ça cause un problème si je vais juste vérifier un truc avec lui? »

« Si vous le voulez, monsieur. »

« Ok. » Il commença à s'engager à travers le portail mais s'arrêta. « Oi, votre grand prêtre, là, il semblait être bien embêté par tout ça - »

« Le Grand prêtre Orwalsh est un homme bon, » affirma le prêtre de droite avec ce même ton offensé, et celui de gauche ajouta, « S'il semblait bouleversé, c'est parce que la prêtresse, la maîtresse de ce temple, est sa fille unique. Le fait qu'il doit souffrir une action si - »

"Ouais" soupira Zoro. "C'est ce que je craignais." Il passa le portail.

Les gens dans le jardin le regardaient passer avec une curiosité polie. Il monta les quelques marches qui constituaient l'entrée du temple. L'endroit, à l'abri du vent, était chaud et calme, illuminé par un brasier de flammes orange qui brûlaient dans le foyer de pierres. La pièce était circulaire, avec un dôme pour plafond, une fenêtre ronde, au point culminant, laissait passer la lumière du ciel gris et nuageux. Le centre était occupé par une large fontaine d'ou s'échappait de l'eau pure, jaillissant au niveau de trois jets surélevés et atterrissant dans un bassin de marbre profond. Tout autour de la pièce se trouvaient des statues de bois peintes de couleurs criardes, représentant des silhouettes d'humains et d'animaux.

Il y avait plus de monde ici, des religieux et de nombreuses personnes habillées comme des simples citoyens de la ville. Ils marchaient en rond et s'arrêtaient parfois devant des statues ou d'autres choses, pointant du doigt et murmurant, ressemblant plus à des visiteurs d'un musé qu'à des adorateurs.

«Ce sont nos anciens dieux, » dit quelqu'un et Zoro trouva une religieuse derrière lui, une femme blonde et grassouillette qui portait un doux sourire. « Nous les gardons ici pour nous souvenir d'eux tandis que nous nous prosternons devant d'autres divinités. »

« Oh, » répondit Zoro. « Je connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait être très intéressé par ça, mais là je cherche quelqu'un. Un gars blond, avec un costume noir est venu ici avec votre grand prêtre. »

Le sourire s'effaça. « Le pêcheur. »

« C'est lui. »

« Ils doivent être en train de débuter la cérémonie. Je vais vous y conduire. » Il la suivit à travers un hall étrange et des escaliers. Chaque marche et chaque tournant pris, le rendirent un peu plus inquiet. Une évasion rapide dans ses circonstances allait être difficile, à supposer, déjà, qu'elle n'était pas impossible. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la sortie. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait personne qui semblait en mesure de se battre et il y avait des fenêtres ici et là en cas d'urgence.

Finalement, au bout d'un petit hall auquel les escaliers en colimaçon permettaient d'accéder, elle écarta un voile de soie, lui montra l'entré et fit demi-tour. Il écouta un instant les bruits de ses pas résonant dans les marche et rentra dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle avec un plafond aussi haut que la pièce étant large. Un épais tapis tissé couvrait le sol. Les fenêtres aux murs menaient à un balcon surplombant les jardins et la ville. Il était dans une des tours, apparemment. Il était monté plus haut qu'il ne le pensait. Le centre de la pièce était dominé par une colonne de pierre, assez grosse pour que cinq hommes puissent en faire le tour, les bras tendus. Elle était gravée de symboles, des scènes était dessinée sur les hauteurs et un banc couvert de tissu en faisait le tour.

Sanji s'assit sur le banc, s'appuyant paresseusement contre le pilier, les mains toujours dans ses poches. Il leva son regard vers Zoro. « Je t'avais dit de --»

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. On m'a expliqué pour la cérémonie. Je pensais que je pourrais venir voir. » Zoro s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté de lui, et croisa les bras. « Je voudrais pas rater quelque chose d'humiliant. »

Sanji grogna. « D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas aussi divertissant. »

« Vraiment ? Avec un nom comme les six morts ? »

« Sept. »

« Et ça dure trois jours. T'es sûr que tu veux le faire ? »

« Je suis sûr. »

« On pourrait partir sans toi, si le temps est bon. » Zoro jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Il n'y a personne maintenant. »

« Ce bâtard de prêtre va revenir dans peu de temps. Il est en train de mettre un habit spécial ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

« Il n'y a personne pour garder la porte. Putain, t'es même pas attaché. »

« Je leur ai dit que je ne partirais pas. »

« Et bien, si tu as promit. » Zoro se releva. « Je vais aller dire à Nami que tu l'as trompé avec une prêtresse - »

« Tu peux pas dire ça à Nami-san! » cria Sanji d'un ton alarmé.

« Vraiment, Love Cook, tu ferais mieux d'avoir de meilleurs goûts en matière de femme. Ou au moins, un meilleur horaire, pas devant une foule de témoins. »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois! » beugla Sanji, et Zoro recula juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir la chaussure lancée en direction de sa tête, et sorti rapidement son katana pour bloquer le second coup de pied.

« Si tu veux vraiment t'expliquer, on pourrait juste - »

Une toux polie derrière eux arrêta le prochain coup de pied de Sanji ainsi que la réponse salée que Zoro s'apprêtait à donner. Il laissa tomber son katana alors que Sanji se remit sur pied, se redressa et ajusta sa cravate. « Désolé, » dit le cuistot, « ce gars était sur le point de partir. »

« Je vois, » répliqua le grand prêtre. Il ne semblait pas différent de tout à l'heure, d'après ce que pouvait voir Zoro, mais il portrait une flasque de cristal bleu. Le liquide scintillait à l'intérieur. « Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. »

« Il a des choses à faire, » dit précipitamment Sanji.

« Pas tant que ça, » répliqua Zoro, avec un sourire narquois. « J'ai bien le temps pour une mort ou deux. »

« On vous a parlé de la cérémonie? » demanda le grand prêtre.

« Un peu. »

Le grand prêtre hocha la tête. « La seconde mort débute maintenant. »

« Seconde? Il ne vous en manque pas une? »

Sanji leva son index, d'un air suffisant. « J'ai déjà commencé la première. »

La grand prête lui tendit la flasque, Sanji acquiesça, mit le goulot sur ses lèvres et releva la tête. Le niveau du liquide baissa alors qu'il buvait. Zoro le regarda avaler doucement puis demanda « Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans? »

« De l'eau. » répondit le Grand prêtre

« C'est tout? »

Les yeux gris de l'homme regardèrent le mouvement du liquide qui brillait à travers le cristal. « La seconde mort. La mort de l'esprit. C'est la dernière fois qu'il boira. »

« Pour trois jours? »

Sanji s'arrêta pour respirer, bu le reste de l'eau et tendit la flasque vide. « Vous avez de la bonne eau, ici. Cette fraîcheur… elle doit être issue des montagnes, non? »

L'homme hocha la tête. « Puisée de la fontaine, qui est au centre du temple et reliée aux ruisseaux des montagnes. La glace est un présent de notre déesse. »

« Et ensuite? »

« La prochaine mort est ce soir, » l'informa le prêtre.

Un mauvais pressentiment parcouru l'escrimeur. Ce n'était pas aussi violent que le suggérait le nom mais… « Quelle était la première mort ? »

« La mort de la chair... » la voix sonore du grand prêtre se répercuta sur les murs de granites. « Il a mangé, il ne mangera plus. »

« Des pèches fraîches, » confia Sanji. « Egalement délicieuses. Il est vrai que la faim est le meilleur des ingrédients mais l'attente de l'appétit marche très bien aussi. En tant que cuisinier, je vous envie." Il se rassit sur le banc et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. « Dis à tout le monde que je serais un peu en retard, Ok, Zoro? Donne mes excuses à Nami-san. Je te retrouve dans trois jours. » Il fronça le sourcil. « Et garde Luffy loin du frigo, ce serait encore mieux. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça. »

« Qui n'est pas assez fort? »

« Putain, _même moi_ j'y arrive à peine! »

« Espèce de - »

« Il peut rester, s'il le souhaite, » interrompit le prêtre. « Dans cette cérémonie le pêcheur peut avoir un gardien. »

Sanji ricana et battit des paupières. « Oh, Zoro, sois mon gardien! »

« Tu vas voir, je vais garder ton - » commença Zoro.

« Un autre ami, alors? » demanda le prêtre. « Vous pourriez nous demander de contacter quelqu'un. C'est votre droit, si vous voulez qu'une personne vienne. »

« Tout ira bien. »

"Que fait un gardien ?" demanda Zoro.

« Il répond à tous mes caprices. »

« Il n'accompagne pas pendant les morts. Seulement après. Il n' y a aucun rite à faire. Ce n'est pas un devoir mais un service à porter à son compagnon. Et s'il survit, vous pourrez le ramener à votre bateau et votre équipage. »

Zoro sentit un léger picotement passer dans son dos. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _survivre_? C'est supposé être juste une cérémonie."

« Ca l'est, » le prêtre ne flancha pas. « Mais la cérémonie peut être fatale. »

« Trois jours, Zoro. » Dit Sanji calmement comme si il avait ressentit le malaise de l'escrimeur. « Dis leur juste que je serais un peu en retard. »

Zoro ne le regarda pas. « Je le garderais. Enfin, je serais son gardien, comme vous voulez."

« Putain! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi! »

Le prêtre ignora les cris de Sanji, et quand il glissa du banc pour assener un coup de pied à la tête de Zoro, ce dernier le bloqua sans couper le contact visuel avec le vieil homme

Il ne savait pas ce que lisait le prêtre dans ses yeux mais quand il acquiesça enfin, Zoro le vit se relaxer, ses épaules relâchant leur tension. « Très bien, je vais prévenir les autres. Vous pouvez aller où vous désirez, mais ce serait mieux si vous restiez à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du temple. Vous pouvez dormir ici et prendre vos repas avec nous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez nous. » Il regarda Sanji. « Comme vous avez déjà accepté, vous devez rester dans cette pièce, à moins que l'on vienne vous chercher. »

« Je sais, » grinça Sanji, il semblait si rouge de colère que Zoro pouvait sentir la furie émaner de ses deux yeux, même cachés par ses cheveux blonds.

Le grand prêtre ne dit rien de plus; il se tourna et passa l'encadrement de la pièce, refermant le voile derrière lui. Même si il y avait eu une porte, ce qui n'était pas le cas, Sanji aurait pu la défoncer d'un coup de pied comme si ce n'était que du papier. Mais il ne fit rien d'autre que s'asseoir.

« Tu es sérieux à propos de ça., » dit Zoro.

Sanji ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Secouant la tête, Zoro sorti de la pièce et couru dans les escaliers pour rattraper le prêtre à mi-chemin dans le hall. « Hey! » l'interpella –t-il. « Comment vous l'avez menacé pour qu'il accepte de faire ça? »

« Il n'y avait aucune menace. »

Zoro leva son wadô ichimonji. « Je me suis pas bien fait comprendre, vieux, bordel qu'est ce - »

« Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre moyen. » Le prêtre ne flancha même pas à la vue du sabre. Son regard passa du katana aux yeux de Zoro. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans les siens, mais quelque chose d'autre. Peut être du chagrin. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisit que ma fille devienne la grande prêtresse. C'était sa décision… pour me rendre fier, je présume. Mais la jeune femme doit rester pure de toutes prises avec les hommes jusqu'à ce que la déesse de la lune la choisisse. Et il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule prêtresse. »

« Si cette prêtresse est souillée, si elle ne peut plus entendre la déesse, alors nous sommes perdus. Et une fois que la femme est choisi, il n'y aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. La vie de la prêtresse est bénie par la déesse, il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour qu'elle cède sa place afin qu'une autre devienne prêtresse à son tour. En tant que Grand prête il est de mon devoir de … mais… c'est ma fille… »

« Une seule solution.. » Zoro fronça les sourcils. « Vous voulez dire… _que vous auriez du la tuer? »_

« C'est le seul moyen. A moins qu'elle ne soit purifiée par la mort de celui qui l'a souillé. Quand cet homme - »

« Le pêcheur, vous voulez dire? »

« Quand cet homme, » répéta le prêtre, « a entendu cela, il a accepté, avant même que l'on lui dise ce que la cérémonie entraînait. Il nous a promit de ne pas fuir, et j'ai vu qu'il était un homme digne de confiance. Alors, nous ne l'enfermerons pas et ne l'attacherons pas. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je suis soulagé que vous soyez venu. Même si il est un pécheur, au moins un dieu a du lui accordé ses faveurs pour vous amener ici. On ne peut survivre au sept morts seul… »

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Et voilà pour la petite mise en bouche ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, en tout cas je vous garantie que cette fiction est tout bonnement génial !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Passer le temps

Hello mina voici le chapitre 2 !

Merci beaucoup aux simples lecteurs et revieweurs, je suis contente que cette traduction vous plaise, c'est très gentil à vous !

Hina-kun : Merci encoure pour ces encouragements ! Je ne me lasse jamais ; ) ! Voici la suite (encore une version remake de ce que tu as lu ; ) ) Tu as interet à ne rien dire lol, na va pas spolier les pauvres qui en sache rien !! Sinon plus de Graisseux lol !

Olia : - les joues toute rouges- c'est trop gentil Olia-san ! Je ne fait que retranscrire dans la langue de Molière ce qu'a creé la fantastique X-parrot ! Tu as toute à fait raison cette fic est sumblime et, personnellement, c'est un plaisir de la traduire ! Merci beaucoup !!

Miyu sastuke : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir cette fiction et j'espère que le lire en anglais t'as plu ! (en fiat je ne vois pas comment on ne peux pas aimer lol !)

Vic-chan : Mes mains ne sont pas splendides, elle sont toute pleines de nutela lol ! Merci beuacoup de tes encourageux je suis contente que ce premier chapitre traduit t'ai plus. Et oui, vive x parrot cet auteur fantastique !!

Kokoroyume : Et ce n'est que le début ! De rien, c'est un honneur de pouvoir faire découvrir cette fabuleuse fiction à ceux qui ne peuvent pas (ou ne l'ont ) pas lu ! J'espere que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira ! ET merci beaucoup !

Poiroo : Merci pour ces encouragement : ) !! Je suis très contente que tu trouve mon premier chapitre bien traduit !! J'ai beaucoup hésiter pour me décider si j'allais traduire le titre ou non et finalement je trouve que le titre sonne mieux en anglais et ainsi on appuie le fait que c'est une traduction… enfin c'est mon avis … En tout cas merci encore Poiroo-san !

Baka d sensei : Sanji a encore beaucoup à traverser avant de savoir si il va survire ou non héhéhé ! Voici la suite et merci !

Mme Roronoa : Merci beaucoup ! Oui cette fic et génial et pleine d'émotion certain passages (que je ne citerais pas à part le mot « balcon » ; ) ) on été assez dur à traduire car tout à fait horrible mais c'est telement magnifique, tes larmes étaient toute à fait justifiées !!

**Chapitre 2 : passer le temps.**

Quand Zoro revient dans la pièce, Sanji avait allumé une cigarette, mit sa tête contre la colonne et se trouvait en train de contempler le plafond. Zoro leva les yeux et vit une intrigante mosaïque, qui, il imaginait, aurait pu avoir un sens très profond et très spirituel s'il était lui-même un prêtre lunatique. Il s'assit sur le sol, en face du blond, dos contre le mur et le regarda fumer. « Et ça, ça compte pas comme de la nourriture ou de la boisson? »

« Heureusement, putain. » Sanji inspira une longe bouffée. « Tu crois que je peux me passer de clopes pendant trois jours? Je crèverais par manque de nicotine. »

Zoro croisa ses bras sur son torse. « T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée de fumer. Tu risques pas de te déshydrater ou quelque chose comme ça? »

Sanji roula des yeux. « Un prêtre stupide t'a demandé de me coller et toi tu te transformes en petite infirmière. Tu veux pas me donner un cousin pendant que t'y es? Où peut être me fournir un peu de raisin? »

« T'es vraiment un connard. »

« C'est tout? » Sanji leva un sourcil.

« En plus, tu ne peut pas manger de raisin. »

« Quelle repartie. » D'un air mélodramatique, le cuistot porta une main à son coeur.

Zoro le regarda, irrité, les doigts jouant sur l'étuis de ses katanas. « Ramène toi et je vais te montrer ma repartie. »

« Nah. » Plaçant sa cigarette dans le coin de la bouche, il mit ses mains derrière la tête. « Je dois conserver mes forces. »

Il fuma doucement, consommant le mégot jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus que quelques centimètres avant de l'écraser sur sa boite de métal. Zoro le regarda ouvrir la boîte, hésiter, puis la refermer, sans prendre d'autre cigarette. Il la remit dans sa poche et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Oi », demanda le bretteur au cuistot. « Quelle est la troisième mort? »

Sanji haussa les épaules sous sa veste noire. « J'sais pas. »

« Ils te l'ont pas dit? »

« Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand chose sur la cérémonie, juste une idée générale, rien de bien précis. C'est une partie de la psychologie de rester dans le suspense, tu sais. Les mystères des rites sacré et tout ça. Je verrais bien ce soir. » Il s'assit rapidement, les deux mains crispées sur les bords du banc. « Zoro, va t'en d'ici. Tu as entendu le prêtre. Etre gardien n'est pas un poste auquel on est attaché, ils ne diront rien si tu sorts. »

« Ils ne diront rien, quoi que je fasse. » fit remarquer Zoro. « C'est plutôt cool par là. »

« Exactement. »

« Sauf qu'ils ont l'air sérieux à propos de cette cérémonie. »

« C'est juste un rituel. Ils n'ont pas assez de cran pour une vraie exécution. Leur cérémonie va être une vraie petite promenade de santé. Un charmant pique-nique. »

« Sans eau, ni nourriture. »

Sanji s'appuya contre la colonne et chassa, par habitude, ses cheveux de son œil. Zoro se demanda s'il savait que l'effort qu'il faisait pour paraître décontracté était vraiment flagrant. « Qu'est ce qu'une cérémonie religieuse sans festin ? Si tu es vraiment si inquiet, tu peux aller chasser Chopper pour remplir ton rôle de gardien. »

« Qui a dit que j'était inquiet ? » grogna Zoro. « J'essaye juste de deviner ce que tu vas pouvoir faire sans nourriture. Que peut faire un cuistot sans rien à cuisiner ? »

« Autant de chose qu'un escrimeur sans épée. »

« Ouais, mais moi ils me laissent les garder. Elles peuvent être utiles au cas ou tu ais envie de faire exploser cet endroit. Je suis sur qu'elles peuvent être aussi avantageuses que Chopper. »

« Je ne partirais pas. » dit Sanji d'un ton neutre.

Zoro l'étudia. Ce gars pouvait parfois se monter si crétin qu'il était facile d'oublier à quel point il pouvait être aussi borné. « Ce grand prêtre m'a parlé de « l'autre solution ». De ce qu'ils auraient fait à la prêtresse. »

« Ils sont sérieux. Ils l'auraient vraiment fait. Et ce ne serait pas une simple cérémonie pour elle, ce serait une vraie mort. »

« Tout ça juste pour une espèce de jeune prêtresse gâtée … j'espère au moins que l'endroit où tu l'as touché en valait le coup. »

Le regard de Sanji était distant, mais pas avec cet habituel regard d'amoureux cinglé. « Si j'avais su… »

« Laisse tomber.» dit Zoro. « Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as fait. » Ecouter Sanji faire ses louanges aux femmes faisait partie du top ten des conversations les plus ennuyeuses au monde. Il aurait préféré se battre avec lui mais il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Sanji en ce qui concernait la conservation d'énergie. C'était une bonne idée. Mais d'un autre côté, si Sanji se mettait à délirer sur les femmes il ne le remarquerait pas si Zoro se mettait à faire la sieste. A bien réfléchir, il ne le remarquerait même pas si la tour s'écroulait autour de lui.

« C'est juste trois jours. »

Zoro releva la tête vers son compagnon. « Hein ? »

« Trois jours. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent me faire, pendant seulement trois putain de journées ? »

« Chais pas. » Zoro haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que si je reste ici, je verrais bien. »

« Tu crois que je suis faible ? » Il y avait une pointe de défit dans ce ton nonchalant, une espèce de colère qu'il utilisait habituellement pendant les combats.

« Je pense, » dit lentement Zoro, « qu'il peut suffire de quelques secondes pour tuer un homme. »

« Quatre-vingt cinq jours n'ont pas suffit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quatre-vingt cinq jour, ça aurait du être assez pour tuer un homme, mais je ne suis pas mort. Ni moi ni le vieux shnock. Et je suis plus fort, maintenant. C'est juste trois jours et j'en suis déjà à la seconde épreuve. Ce sera facile. Va t'en, Zoro. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » Ce n'était pas son habituelle expression moqueuse. Il était très sérieux.

Zoro se leva et prit ses katanas. « Je vais faire un tour, puisqu'ils ont dit que j'avais le droit de sortir. »

« Cherche un prêtre pour qu'il te montre la sortie, tu ne la trouveras pas autrement. »

« A plus. » répliqua Zoro en écartant la toile de soie.

---------------------------------

Les nouvelles se répandaient vite dans un temple, à en juger par la façon donc les prêtes, les religieux et les simples passants le regardaient alors que Zoro passait à côté d'eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ces regards qui étaient différents selon la personne. Ceux qui connaissaient sa réputation en tant que chasseur de pirates maintenaient des expressions prudentes tandis que les autres gardaient leur sang froid à la vie de son statut d'escrimeur représenté par ses katanas. Il ne semblait pourtant ni effrayé ni furieux. Curieux, peut être ; certains paraissaient même impressionnés, mais par quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait encore montré aucun de ses talents.

Il erra dans le temple et se retrouva dehors, dans les jardins entourant les tours. D'après ses souvenirs, les jardins se trouvaient au centre ville et n'étaient, par conséquent, pas très grand, mais les hautes haies et les nombreux chemins sinueux étaient suffisants pour se perdre. Il trouva un coin isolé qui ne semblait pas avoir été beaucoup piétiné à en juger par le gravier encore tout immaculé. Il n' y avait pas assez de place pour pratiquer un vrai entraînement, mais il pu, tout de même, faire quelques pompes et quelques abdos avant de sortir ses sabres et de tenter d'effectuer certaine attaques avec toujours plus de vitesse.

Il finit avec un Tiger slash, remit les sabres dans leur fourreau respectif, prit une grande inspiration, puis entendit des applaudissements derrière lui. En se retournant il vit trois paires d'yeux écarquillés qui le regardaient. Deux garçons et une fille, dans les dix ans, qui ne portaient pas de chapeau sur leurs cheveux roux et bruns mais étaient habillés avec la tunique des religieux. Ils tenaient des râteaux et des petits sécateurs, mais apparemment le spectacle de Zoro semblait bien plus intéressant que leurs corvées. Il leur fit signe. Ils sursautèrent et rougirent en fixant ses sabres rengainés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en sortant un de ses katanas. « Vous n'avez jamais vu d'épée ? »

« No - Non… monsieur » dit l'un des garçon. « Le gardes ne viennent pas souvent dans le temple quand ils travaillent... »

« Moi, j'en ai déjà vu. » murmura la fille, mais l'autre garçon – son frère à en juger par leurs même yeux bleus et leurs cheveux rouges- lui fit signe de se taire.

« Vous êtes avec lui, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton assuré. « Vous êtes l'ami du pécheur ? »

« A peu près. On navigue ensemble, » répondit Zoro. « On est compagnons. »

Cette révélation sembla les effrayer encore plus. Ils murmurèrent entre eux pendant un instant avant que le grand frère ne demande, très prudemment : « Monsieur… Alors ces rumeurs… celles qui disent que vous êtes pirates… »

Zoro acquiesça : « Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire alors que leurs yeux atteignirent la taille de noix de coco, le regardant bouche bée dans un mélange de peur et de stupéfaction. Rangeant son katana, il ajouta, « ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne sommes pas ce genre de pirates. »

« Mais… c'est impossible ! » éclata la fille. « Les pirates ne peuvent pas venir ici ! Lonlin !! Je veux dire, la prêtresse nous aurait prévenue-- la déesse lui dit toujours quand nous sommes en danger--pour que l'on puisse…»

« C'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça !! Pour arrêter la prêtresse ! » Cria l'autre garçon, et soudain, tous se turent et se mirent la main devant la bouche comme s'ils avaient peur que les mots leur échappent.

Zoro soupira. « Ecoutez. » dit-il. « Le pécheur – Sanji- il n'essayait pas de blesser votre prêtresse ni de la corrompre ou quoi que se soit ! C'est un idiot mais il ne ferait jamais rien pour blesser une femme. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de faire la cérémonie. Vous savez ce que c'est, pas vrai ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. « Ce soir --» commença le garçon avant de s'arrêter subitement.

« On n'est pas ici pour voler ni blesser les gens, » leur dit Zoro. « Notre capitaine n'est pas du tout porté sur la chose. On ne fait qu'explorer ; dès que notre Long Pose sera fixé, on s'en ira et après que Sanji ai finit ce qu'il doit faire. On n'en a rien à faire de votre prêtresse ni de votre Déesse. C'était juste une erreur. »

Ils semblaient, au moins, assez convaincus. Leur taux de timidité passa alors de celui de Chopper à celui de Ussop. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit se fit entendre. Trois longs coups de gong résonnèrent dans le jardin. Les enfants sursautèrent, « Super ! » « On doit préparer la table ! »

« Vous venez, Monsieur le pirate ? »Demanda respectueusement le frère.

« Pas de problème. » dit Zoro et il les suivit à travers les chemins.

Le dîner n'était pas aussi bon que ceux qui étaient servis sur le Going Merry, mais le ragoût était servit par grosses parts, et de nombreux toasts étaient disposés. Il y avait même un dessert avec des pommes chaudes. Et surtout c'était bien plus calme que sur le bateau, malgré le vacarme que produisaient les gens présents à la longue table, tous habillés en religieux. Il n'était pas sûr que ce bruit était normal étant donné les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui tombèrent sur lui durant le repas. Tout le monde semblait préoccupé, et pas seulement par la présence d'un étranger parmi eux.

Zoro se surprit à remarquer que, tandis qu'il mâchait, avalait et se resservait, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'image de ce putain de cuistot, probablement encore assit dans cette pièce avec rien d'autre à faire que de regarder le plafond. Bien sur, il n'était pas comme Luffy, manquer un dîner ou deux n'allait pas trop le déranger. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'odeur des cuisines pouvait monter jusqu'à lui. Et Sanji, étant Sanji, pourrait probablement dire, rien qu'à l'odeur, de quels ingrédients était fait ce ragoût.

L'escrimeur savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien voler sur cette table. Même si les prêtres ne le remarquaient pas, Sanji n'en aurait pas voulut. Zoro savait cela car c'était précisément ce qu'il ferait dans cette situation. Sanji avait donné sa parole.

Vers la fin du repas, alors que les assiettes n'étaient pas encore complètement vides, tout le monde se leva, comme obéissant à un mystérieux signal. Zoro avala rapidement son dernier morceau de pomme quand il vit le grand prêtre – qui tout le long du dîner avait été assis avec les autres comme si les différences hiérarchiques ne comptaient pas-- montait sur une plateforme surélevée au bout de la pièce.

Il leva ses bras, inutilement, car tous les bruits de conversations avaient déjà disparut dès qu'il s'était levé. « La cérémonie des sept morts a débuté cette après-midi. » annonça-t-il, sa voie de baryton parfaitement audible. « J'était présent lors de la première et de la seconde mort. Ce soir se déroule la troisième mort. Dans une heure, nous devons tous nous rejoindre à la fontaine. »

Zoro attrapa le bras du prêtre assis à ses côtés, un homme gras d'un âge moyen. « Qu'est ce qui se passe pour la troisième mort ? »

L'homme le regarda. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dira cela. »

« Le pécheur peut vous le dire. » dit le grand prêtre en venant vers eux.

« Il ne le sait pas. »

« Après, » expliqua le prêtre. « Je vais le chercher, maintenant. Désirez vous retournez dans les jardin ou préférez vous rentrer à votre pièce ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de voit la cérémonie, pas vrai ? » Zoro s'étira les bras. « Je vais rentrer alors. »

Le grand prêtre acquiesça et le mena au hall. « Nous préférerions que vous restiez là bas pour la cérémonie. Elle se déroulera dans la cour principale et si vous veniez nous devrons vous arrêter. Ou au moins nous essayerons. » Ses yeux glissèrent sur les épées de Zoro.

Zoro leva les mains. « Sanji a accepté de le faire. Je ne vais pas interférer. Je resterais dans la chambre. »

Le soleil s'était couché et la pièce était obscurcie par les dernières lueurs rougeâtres quand le prêtre écarta la toile de soie. Sanji avait dû les entendre arriver ; il les attendait à côté de la porte. Son œil se fronça un peu à la vue de Zoro, mais il ne dit rien et s'avança vers le prêtre.

« Hé, » dit Zoro tandis qu'il passait. « Bonne chance, alors ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Bâtard. » marmonna Zoro. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc étroit et bougea jusqu'à trouver une position confortable sur les couvertures. Il mit sa tête sur ses bras puis s'endormit. Des pensées désagréables vinrent un instant s'emparer de son esprit, mais ils les chassa rapidement. Ce putain de cuistot pouvait bien s'occuper de lui, il était juste là par curiosité.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt c'est promis ! D'ailleurs il dort bien au chaud dans mon ordi ;) ! on va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses héhé !

Merci d'avoir lu mina et à la prochaine !


	3. La troisième mort

Bonjours tout le monde voici le chapitre 3 de Seven Deaths où enfin les choses sérieuses commencent héhéhé!!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! c'est très gentil de votre part !!

Baka d sensei : Voilà la suite !! Et non je suis désolé mais je suis bien sûre que cette fiction est une friendship et d'ailleurs une des meilleurs ; ) ! Il n'y aura pas de yaoi ici désolée ! (tu me pardonnes hein ?? yeux de chat battu)

Olia : Voici la troisième mort ; ) ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui tu as raiosn cette histoire est génialle et ce n'est que le début : ) ! Mes fictions avancent assez doucement en ce moment je dois le dire, je viens de sortir de la période bac désolée sniff…

Miyu sastuke : Merci !! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton anglais à force de lire ça viendra tout seul ; ). Oui c'est vrai que c'est dommage que des simples problème de « langues » nous empêche de pouvoir savourer de bonnes fictions, c'est vraiment du gâchis. Alors auteurs… TRADUISEZ lol !

Katiel-sama : Oui cette histoire est assez original par rapport à certaines mais c'est tant mieux : ) ! Voilà comme tu le voit je ne l'ai pas laisser ce chapitre chauffé trop lontemps ; ) ! Merci !

Kistune8 : Ho mais tu es toute pardonnée Kistune8-san !! C'est très gentil à toi de prendre le temps de poster une gentille review alors que tu n'es pas à la maison : ) !! Merci beaucoup mais cette fiction est tellement génial, la traduire est un vrai plaisir !!

Hina-kun : Répondre à la review tout en parlant avec la personne lol ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !!! Je suis contente que ca te plaise Hina-chan ! Oui tu n'a interet qu'à citer ce suel et unique mot sous peine de privation de chapitre lol !Désolée, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Je suis très tête en l'air et il m'arrive souvent d'oublier les fautes les plus voyantes … T-T Mais ce n'est pas grave tu as bien raison d'en faire la remarque je suis incorrigible !

Vic chan : merci Beaucoup !! Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies : ) ! Mais l'histoire appartient avant tout à X parrot (magnifique auteur !)

Kokoroyume : Merci ! Oui les OOC sont vraiment très peu nombreux dans les fictions de X parrot on retrouve toujours nos deux pirates favoris aussi intéressant qu'en vrai !

Nuit des temps : Voici la suite et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La fiction est déjà finie et elle fait quatorze chapitres en tout, épilogue comprise ! Il y a d'ailleurs une suite !

**Chapitre 3 : La troisième mort.**

Zoro fut réveillé par des bruits de pas à la démarche non familière. A l'entente de ces étranges sons, son instinct réagit avant que sa conscience ne soit, elle, totalement éveillée. L'intrus n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Zoro était debout, ses trois sabres dégainés, un cri aigu et alarmé fut tout ce qu'il obtient en réponse. La pièce était sombre, mais sur le pas de la porte, il pouvait distinguer une silhouette féminine, illuminée par la bougie qui était posée en équilibre que le paquet qu'elle portait.

Reconnaissant la religieuse blonde qui l'avait guidé cet après-midi, Zoro baissa ses katanas. « Désolé. »

« Je suis navrée de vous déranger, Monsieur. » dit précipitamment la femme. « Orwalsh l'ancien m'a demandé d'apporter ceci ici. » Elle s'agenouilla pour poser au sol une pile d'étoffe blanche en coton, une cruche en étain et une bassine puis parcouru la chambre, utilisant sa bougie pour allumer les quatre lampes suspendues au plafond. La lumière dorée s'étala chaudement sur les toiles qui recouvraient le sol. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de cheminé, la chambre était agréablement chaude malgré le vent que l'on pouvait entendre frapper contre les fenêtres. La chaleur devait venir des pièces du dessous.

« Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose, Monsieur ? » commença à demander la religieuse, mais Zoro secoua la tête.

«Tout va bien. Vous savez quand va se terminer la troisième mort ? »

Cela n'était peut être qu'un effet de la lumière, mais son visage semblait pâle, d'un teint presque maladif. « Très bientôt, je pense. » répondit-elle, et, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, elle partit.

Zoro haussa les épaules et retourna au banc. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'allonger complètement, il entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir à l'extérieur. Des pas plus lents que d'habitude, mais le bruit des semelles sur le sol contrastant avec celui des pantoufles des prêtres et des religieux ne laissait aucun doute sur l'indenté du nouveau venu. Légèrement ennuyé – il aurait pu dormir plus—Zoro se rassit pour voir la toile s'écarter et Sanji rentrer dans la pièce.

Il était encore habillé, mais sa veste était pliée dans ses bras et sa chemise bleue était seulement rattachée par deux boutons, le col complètement ouvert sans laisser la place à l'habituelle cravate .Sa démarche était ferme mais un peu trop lente comme si mettre un pied devant l'autre lui demandait plus d'effort que d'habitude. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée et regarda Zoro avec irritation. « Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici ? »

« C'est finit ? » demanda Zoro.

« Ouais. Je te l'ai dit. C'était du gâteau. » La voix du cuistot était un peu grave et son teint blafard n'était pas une illusion provoquée par la lumière, l'escrimeur en était persuadé. Des gouttes de transpirations coulaient sur ses joues et sur son torse, assombrissant sa chemise. « Aucun problème. »

« Oui je vois ça. » Zoro fit un signe de tête vers les bandages, la cruche et la bassine. « Quelqu'un vient juste d'apporter ça. C'est pour toi ? »

« Dis moi, t'as pas un entraînement à faire ? Ou une sieste ? »

« On dirait bien que j'aurait le temps pour tout ça ici. »

Doucement, et avec ce qui semblait lui demander pas mal d'effort, Sanji leva la main et plaça son doigt au bout du nez de Zoro. « Si tu étais mon ami. » dit-il d'un ton strict. « Tu partirais. Je te le demande. »

« Seulement si j'étais ton ami. » fit remarquer Zoro en se relevant, les sourcils froncés. « Bordel, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Sanji le regarda. « Je te l'ai dit. Trois fois rien. »

« Excepté le fait que tu transpires de partout. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai »

« Et que tu mets du sang sur le tapis. » Il pointa du doigt les gouttes écarlates sur le sol aux couleurs vives.

« Fait chier. » Sanji leva son pied et grimaça à la vue du liquide rouge qui coulait le long de sa chaussure noire. Puis, brusquement, avec un air surpris qui montrait qu'il n'attendait pas plus cela que Zoro, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retrouva assis. Il haleta, les dents serrées, puis demanda calmement : « Tu veux bien me filer ces bandages ? »

Zoro prit le coton ainsi que la cruche et la bassine, pendant que Sanji s'occupa à déboutonner les deux boutons qui maintenaient encore sa chemise attachée. Il frémit de douleur en bougeant, émettant un bruit roque alors qu'il enlevait le vêtement.

La chemise était trempée et mettait de la sueur sur ses mains. Sanji la jeta au sol, prit la bassine et y vida la cruche. Le liquide était aussi clair que de l'eau, mais une forte odeur s'en dégageait, faisant frémir les narines de Zoro. C'est n'était définitivement pas potable. Sanji y plongea une des étoffes, l'essora et tordit son bras pour l'amener à son dos. Il frissonna.

Zoro se leva et tourna autour de lui. Sanji en fit de même pour essayer de lui cacher la vue. Trop tard. La lumière était trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les méchantes traces rouges qui parcouraient le dos du cuistot, du cou à la limite de son pantalon. Certaines étaient très profondes, faisant apparaître la chair écorchée. Ils y avaient trop de marques pour en deviner le nombre et aucun centimètre carré de la peau ne semblait épargné.

Zoro, malgré lui, laissa échapper un sifflement. Sanji, le dos voûté et appuyé contre son bras tendu au sol, avait la respiration bruyante et saccadée. Il croisa le regard de l'escrimeur avant de replonger l'étoffe dans la bassine. Le liquide prit une teinte rouge. Et il amena, cette fois-ci, l'étoffe au niveau de ses épaules avec difficulté.

« Quatre-vingt quatre. » dit-il brusquement, et le regard de Zoro remonta de ses blessures à son visage, à moitié caché par les mèches blondes. La mâchoire de Sanji était crispée, son regard fixé sur les dessins du tapis, tandis qu'il tapotait son dos. « Quatre-vingt quatre prêtres, religieux, moines et tout ce qu'ils ont dans ce temple. J'ai compté. » Il se crispa quand le coton passa sur une entaille plus profonde et ses doigts paralysés par la douleur soudaine laissèrent tomber le tissus sur le tapis.

Sanji jura. Zoro s'accroupit, prit le chiffon et le mit hors d'atteinte quand Sanji essaya de l'attraper. Il tressaillit de nouveau à ce mouvement trop rapide. Du sang frais coula de son dos.

« Ne sois pas idiot, » lui dit Zoro. « Bien que je n'espérais pas de toi que tu agisses mieux. » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

« Je ne --»

« Allonge toi, tu veux ? » Il l'aurait bien poussé lui-même, mais il n'avait aucune place pour mettre sa main sans toucher les entailles et il ne voulait pas se mettre du sang partout.

Avec une grimace, Sanji soupira et s'allongea sur le ventre, posant son menton sur ses bras croisés. Zoro re-rinça l'étoffe dans la bassine et se pencha pour enlever le sang au bord des longues coupures. Ce qui se trouvait dans l'eau devait piquer à voir comment se voûtait la colonne vertébrale de Sanji lorsqu'elle se trouvait au contact du coton, mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

Essuyer le sang n'aidait pas vraiment ; plus il en essuyait, plus il trouvait en dessous de la chair marquée et rougie dans le meilleur dans cas ou elle n'avait pas été transpercée. Mais le produit semblait favoriser la cicatrisation et la plupart des blessures étaient peu profondes. Il travailla doucement et lentement, nettoyant les nombreuses entailles et les couvrant avec les bandes de coton.

« Alors,» demanda-t-il finalement. « Ils t'ont tous fouettés ? Tous les quatre-vingt quatre ? »

« La troisième mort. La mort du pardon. » Annonça Sanji, la voix un peu chantante comme s'il récitait une leçon. « Tous. A part la prêtresse. Elle n'était pas là. Ils pouvaient frapper autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient, du moment qu'ils le faisaient une fois. J'ai essayé de compter combien de fois en ont donné chacun, mais… j'ai perdu le fil --» il frémit alors que l'étoffe entrait en contact avec son dos, prit quelques longues inspirations et reprit : « Pour la plupart, c'était seulement un, et souvent on le sentait à peine… mais il y en a, il ne devaient pas m'aimer beaucoup... Peut être à cause de la prêtresse ou … ou de notre réputation. »

« J'ai rencontré des gosses aujourd'hui qui avaient entendu dire qu'on était pirates. » raconta Zoro, s'arrêtant un instant dans sa tâche, les mains posées sur les blessures. « Ces gamins, c'étaient des religieux, je crois… »

« Aucun des enfants ne frappaient fort, » dit Sanji. Son visage se crispa à la fois de douleur et de colère. « Putain, il le faisait même faire aux femmes… certaines pleuraient. J'ai essayé de leur dire… » Il secoua la tête et la ramena entre ses bras. « Mais quand ça a été le tour du Grand prêtre, il a seulement frappé une fois. Et à partir de là personne n'a frappé plus d'un coup. Alors, vraiment… ça aurait pu être pire. » Il se mit à tousser.

« On dirait que t'as besoin de boire. »

« Merci pour le renseignement. » Sa voix était encore plus roque.

« Désolé. » Le liquide dans la bassine était maintenant complètement rouge. Zoro l'apporta au balcon et la balança dans la gouttière. Il remplit la bassin avec le reste de produit et commença à travailler sur les blessures les moins importantes. Il y avait assez de coton pour tout bander et la plupart des coupures n'étaient pas assez profondes pour laisser des cicatrices, à moins qu'elles ne s'infectent. Il se demanda si le produit mis dans l'eau était là pour ses propriétés médicales ou pour empêcher qu'on la boive.

« Ca aurait été plus agréable s'ils s'étaient amusés. » dit Sanji, les doigt crispés autour de ses bras, faisant blanchir la peau, mais sa voix ne flanchait pas. « Mais même les bâtards qui frappaient fort étaient vachement sérieux. » Il toussa encore.

« Tu ne devrais peut être pas parler. » fit remarquer Zoro. « Ta gorge a l'air assez sèche. »

Sanji leva sa tête suffisamment pour voir l'escrimeur à travers ses cheveux blonds. « Je suppose que t'a rien entendu d'ici. »

« J'ai rien entendu du tout. » avoua Zoro.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » Ses dents grincèrent. « Juste dans les derniers. Quand ils frappaient sur d'autres coupures. Ca Faisait un mal de chien. »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Tu crois que j'ai chialé tout le long, hein ? Ben ouais, j'ai du gueuler comme bébé quand ils ont commencer à me fouetter. Je suis sûr que t'es déçu d'avoir dormi pendant ce temps. »

« Connard. » L'escrimeur tapota l'espace entre les deux omoplates de Sanji, un frisson parcourut le dos du cuisinier et Zoro passa à nouveau un morceau de tissu pour enlever le sang séché. « J'aurais sûrement gueuler aussi. J'aurais fait éclater leurs putains de tympans. »

Le rire de Sanji était guttural et entremêlé de toussotements. « Et tu crois que ça t'aurais fait gagner la bataille ? »

« Au moins je n'aurais pas perdu. »

« Je ne vais pas perdre. » Sanji leva son regard vers Zoro. « Je ne suis peut être pas aussi aliéné que toi, mais ça me ferrais bien chier qu'une putain de cérémonie arrive à me tuer. » Il reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Cependant, sa respiration était trop rapide pour qu'il se soit endormi et son dos était toujours tendu au contact du coton. Zoro douta qu'il arriverait à se reposer cette nuit avec ces blessures.

« Tu as perdu du sang sur ce coup là. »

« Non, sans blague ? »

« Si tu ne bois pas pour récupérer… »

« Ferme la. » Sanji ne leva pas la tête, sa voix était étouffée par ses bras. « J'essaye d'imaginer que tu es Nami-san et j'y arriverais jamais si tu continues d'ouvrir cette putain de bouche. »

Zoro posa le coton sur le dos de Sanji qui frémit. « Assis toi. » lui dit-il. « J'ai besoin de faire un bandage. » Le cuistot s'exécuta et il pu enrouler l'étoffe sur son torse. Il la serra juste pour que Sanji puisse respirer. Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre mais ne dit rien pendant tout le temps de l'opération, son teint pâle était maintenant plus proche de la couleur blanche et de la sueur était apparue sur son front. Prudemment, il tendit et détendit ses bras et grimaça seulement un petit peu.

« Ce que je veux dire, » continua Zoro. « C'est que tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'engager dans un grand combat. Ca risquerait de finir mal. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que toi tu es le mieux placé pour faire la morale. » Si le sourire de Sanji était crispé, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être sarcastique.

Zoro l'ignora. « Tu ne sais pas si tu vas devoir combattre, » fit-il remarquer. « On ne sait pas quelles sont les autre morts. »

«Merci, ça aussi je le savais. » Bougeant, avec prudence, Sanji ramassa sa chemise, grimaça à la vue des tâches de sang et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Tandis qu'une main en prenait une, l'autre allait dans la poche de son pantalon pour atteindre la boite d'allumette. Puis il se rassit sur le sol, les jambes tendues, la tête sur ses bras croisé alors qu'il fumait.

« On devrait peut-être dormir. » proposa Zoro, tandis que la cigarette se consumait, se transformant petit à petit en cendre.

« Rien ne t'en empêche. »

Zoro se leva et éteignit toutes les lampes, sauf celle se trouvant juste au dessus d'eux. « Il y a de la place pour nous deux sur le banc. »

Sanji ricana « Comment tu peux dormir sans tomber sur un truc comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas si mal. » Il s'allongea, arrangea ses épées pour ne pas qu'elle le gênent et plia ses jambes contre le pilier que le banc entourait.

Sanji ne fit aucun effort pour se lever. « Je ne suis pas fatigué de toute façon. »

« Si ça te fait vraiment mal-- »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas me faire un bisou magique ? » Sanji haussa un de ses affreux sourcils dans sa direction. « Bordel ! Depuis quand es tu devenu la mère que je n'ai jamais eu ? »

« Depuis que tu as commencé à geindre comme un gosse de deux ans. »

Sanji écrasa la cigarette dans la bassine et laissa échapper un dernier rond de fumé. « Enfoiré. »

« Bâtard. »

« Personne ne te force à rester. »

« Tout est de ta faute. »

« La porte est juste là. »

« Je sais où elle est. »

Un long silence passa. Puis, soudain, Sanji se leva. Trop rapidement. Il chancela pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Il éteignit la dernière lampe et la pièce plongea dans les ténèbres. Quand la vision de Zoro fut ajustée à ce manque de lumière, Sanji était à nouveau assis, les bandages et la peau blanche lui conférant un aspect fantomatique à la lueur des étoiles que laissait passer la fenêtre. Une allumette fut allumée et il fut de nouveau éclairé pendant un bref temps, avant de disparaître, laissant pour seule lumière le bout de la cigarette qui se consumait petit à petit.

« Il prennent leurs cérémonies au sérieux ici,» dit-il calmement.

« J'ai remarqué. »

« Je vais m'en sortir. »

« Je sais. »

« Passées trois. Plus que quatre et c'est finit. »

« C'est bon. Ferme la et dort. » Suggéra Zoro et pour allier paroles et actions, il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur ses bras.

Il était sur le point de succomber au sommeil quand la voix calme de son compagnon le rattrapa.

« …Zoro. »

« Ouais. »

Sanji hésita. « Laisse tomber. » dit-il finalement. Puis il ajouta. « Au fait, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Zoro bailla « Qu – Quoi ? »

« Tu sais leur fameux Grand prêtre ? Il a beau paraître costaud, il frappe comme une fille. »

« Hé hé. »

« Bonne nuit, Zoro. »

« Bonne nuit. » dit Zoro.

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

Et voilà pour vous minna ! Le prochain chapitre concernera la Quatrième mort et s'appellera … - roulement de tambour - … La quatrième mort ! Comment avez-vous deviné ? ; )

A la prochaine !


	4. La quatrième mort

Amis du soir bonsoir ! Je suis horriblement mais alors terriblement DESOLEE !!!!! Désolé pour ce retard impardonnable et pas uniquement pour cette fiction. J'ai pris des vacances pendant l'été et quelques raisons… personnelles --'' m'on prit pas mal de temps. Alors I'M BACK !! Bien qu'a ma plus grande horreur je sois complètement débordée par mon emplois du temps et par le poids du travail à faire … sniff …

Chère lectrice… merci de votre fidélité : ) !

Kistune8 : Merci ! Voici la quetrième morts, quand eu autre elle ne sont pas encore pour toute suite, il va falloir patienter ; ). Oui il est vrai que le manque d'eau est pour l'instant l'épreuve la plus difficile pour notre pauvre blond mais… pour l'instant seulement -- rire sadique profondément débile -- !

Miyu stastuke : Je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire découvrir cette fic pour que les gens la lisent en Vo ! Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, j'essaye de traduire au mieux l'atmosphère mais ce n'est pas si difficile, la fiction originale étant tellement captivante que l'on se plonge dedans très facilement !

Vic-chan : Zoro : Non moi je reste avec le blond ! Sanji : Vic-_swan_ n'écoute pas ce rustre, viens je suis tout à toi moi !!! Zoro : TOI TU RESTES LA !! ( suite de la scène censurée) Eileen : hum hum… merci voilà la suite de la traduction ; ) !

Olia : Merci beaucoup !! En fait la traduction est bien plus avancé mais je dois attendre la correction et repasser par derrière à chaque fois ! Le septième mort est déjà finir d'être écrite seulement les faute d'orthographe et de syntaxe sont tout bonnement affreuses… Les lectrices méritent mieux que ca quand même : ) !!

Hina-kun : Hina-chan ? Sadique ? Qui a osé te traité de sadique, je ne comprends pas du tout ! je te pris cependant de ne pas trop d'aventuere sur le mot « balcon » aussi tentant cela est ; )Hihi je discute avec toi en ce moment même, merci Hina-chan de me faire passer d'aussi bon moment de torture de blond !!!

Kokoroyume : La septième mort est encore loin, le blond a encore le temps d'en traverser des vertes et des pas mures avant ! Je ne dois pas révéler l'histoire mais ce ne serait pas drôle si Sanji n'arrivais pas au moins jusqu'au deux dernières, on ne pourrait jamais les connaître T.T ! Oui les fiction de X-Parrot –sama respectent toujours un maximum les personnages, c'est un vrai plaisir !

Baka d sensei : La suite arrive bien tard à mon goût alors je garde mes yeux de chat battu. Mais là voilà tout de même ! Désolée pour le retard T-T

Mme Roronoa : Merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas moi le génie, c'est mon chère Dico de dix milles page qui est capable de me donner n'importe quel mots ! Mais merci ebaucoup pour tout ces compliments ca fait très plaisir Laura-san !!

Swenna : Voici la suite ! On est encore loin de savoir comment Sanji va sortir … En petit morceaux bouillis ? Noyé ? Empoisoné ? en un seul morceau ? Ecrasé ? Dévoré par les mebre sdu temple ; ) ? Seul maître X-Parrot peut décider !

Giong Merry-chan ; Oui les scènes de discutions qui suives les morts sont toujours très mignones ! Cette fiction est une parfaite friendship ! Non je ne peux pas avouer quelle est mla dernière mort, il faut garder un peu de suspens tout de même. Mais les curieuse peuvent toujours tenter d'aller décrypter l'anglais ; )

Roronoa Zoro : Oui, voir Sanji souffrir est toujours une source d'émerveillement ! Cette fiction est parfaite en la matière ! Pour les noms des Morts, ce n'est pas moi qui invente tout ça, je ne fait que traduire les noms qu'à donné X-Parrot : ) !

Kmicaz56 : Je reconnais que l'absence de yaoi peut ne pas attirer mais certaines friendship valent leur pesant en or : ) ! Merci beaucoup !! voici la suite !

Ericka – dattebayo : Désolé, les chapitres ne sont pas très long ! Voici la suite pour combler ta frustration et merci beaucoup !

Bbgaara : Merci, ô cousine pétaz-sama, merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir. C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Chapitre 4 : la quatrième mort**

Le lendemain matin, Zoro fut réveillé par la douleur d'une crampe au niveau du cou ainsi que par des bruits de pas. La lumière que laissait passer la fenêtre était encore douce, le lever de soleil envoyant une lueur dorée qui effaçait les dernières étoiles.

Sanji était déjà éveillé. Il était debout, la tête relevée, écoutant les bruits de pas qui approchaient. S'asseyant, Zoro l'observa. Son pantalon noir, ses bandages blancs contrastaient avec sa peau rose pâle. De petites lignes de sang était visibles sur le bandage mais il semblait plutôt propre autrement et Sanji tenait fermement sur ses pieds. Vu la position qu'il abordait, Zoro le suspectait d'être debout depuis un bon moment déjà. A présumer qu'il avait vraiment dormi.

Il s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur ce sujet, lorsque le rideau s'écarta, laissant apparaître le Grand prêtre accompagné par un autre homme que Zoro reconnu avoir vu au dîner. Celui-ci resta silencieux alors que son supérieur prit la parole : « Si vous êtes prêt, il est l'heure. »

« Putain, si tôt ? » marmonna Zoro en passant sa main sur son cou endolori.

Personne ne fait attention à lui. « Je suis prêt. » dit Sanji, puis il lui tendit les mains devant le prêtre et ajouta d'un air sarcastique. « A moins que vous ne vouliez encore en être sûr… »

A la lumière de l'aube (1), Zoro pouvait voir des marques rouges sur ses poignets. Il avait sans doute réussit à les lui cacher hier soirs. Elles étaient moins graves que celle qu'il avait sur le dos, mais étaient tout de même toujours rougie. C'était sans aucun doute les résultats de liens trop serrés qui avaient servit à attacher le blond. Le grand prêtre baissa la tête. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour cette fois. »

Sanji hocha la tête et jeta quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Zoro attrapa au vol sa boîte à cigarettes. « Garde ça, Ok ? » requit le cuistot et il suivit le grand prêtre.

« Hey, » appela Zoro, tandis que le petit groupe s'éloigna. « Combien de temps va durer celle là ? »

« Quelques temps. » répondit le grand prêtre et ils furent hors de vue.

Zoro attendit que les derniers échos de leur pas parcourant les escaliers se perdent et se rallongea sur le banc. Mais son cou le dérangeait toujours et ses jambes commençaient, elles aussi, à avoir des crampes à force de rester dans la même position. Grognant, il se tourna pour faire face au pilier, mais il semblait ne pas avoir assez d'espace comme ça. Alors qu'il se retournait, une des épées se prit dans la couverture qui recouvrait le banc et il tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Au moins, le cuistot n'était pas là pour voir ça. Zoro se releva, massant le côté de la hanche sur laquelle il était tombé et jura contre ce foutus tapis. Il aurait le temps de dormir plus tard pour rattraper tout ce sommeil perdu par ce réveil matinal. Mais pour l'instant son estomac gargouillait et le soleil laissait déjà passer sa lumière à travers les fenêtres. Le grand prêtre lui avait dit qu'il avait toute liberté de mouvement, alors il n'hésita pas à sortir. Comme il s'y était attendu il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Cet endroit était vraiment un coin de timbrés. Il lui donnait l'impression d'une prison. Mais une prison sans portes et des prisonniers sans gardes… Enfin, ils n'étaient pas prisonniers, pensa–t- il. Lui, au moins, était plus considéré comme un invité. Mais Sanji…

Non, il n'allait pas penser à ce cuistot de malheur, quel que soit l'endroit où ils l'aient emmené. Les couloirs de pierre avec leurs parquets bien entretenus étaient tous identiques, alors il entreprit d'emprunter tous les escaliers qu'il rencontra et trouva des gens qu'il avait déjà croisé qu'il salua. Tous lui rendirent poliment son salut. Une fois dans la cour centrale, il trouva la blonde et couru vers elle. Elle était occupée à récurer la fontaine en pierre avec une brosse. Elle lui sourit amicalement quand elle le vit approcher. « Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Ouais, bonjour. Est-ce que le petit déjeuner est finit ? »

« Nous partageons uniquement le repas du soir. Le reste de la journée, chacun peut se servir quand il le souhaite. »

Ce serait sympa si Sanji avait aussi ce point de vue. C'était vraiment emmerdant de devoir l'esquiver à chaque fois que l'on voulait un encas plus gros qu'un morceau de fruit. Le cuistot était trop possessif avec sa nourriture ; elle appartenait à tout le bateau après tout, non ? « Ca n'embête pas vos cuisiniers ? »

« Quiconque travaille dans la cuisine est en droit de demander de l'aide à quiconque y rentre. »

« Oh. » Il supposait que ceci était équitable. Il regarda autour de lui. « Où est la cuisine ? »

« Je vais vous montrer. » elle commença à se relever et automatiquement, il tendit sa main pour l'aider, avant de l'enlever précipitamment.

« Oups, désolé. J'avais oublié. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, ça va. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne suis pas la prêtresse. » Son sourire s'évanouit, comme la nuit précédente, remplacée par une expression inconfortable. De la culpabilité, peut être. Zoro se demanda si elle faisait partie des femmes que Sanji avait vu pleurer. Il avait du mal à imaginer ses gros doigts tenant un fouet.

« Alors toutes les femmes n'ont pas droit à ce traitement spécial ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le conduisait à travers le hall.

« La prêtresse a juré fidélité à la déesse du printemps. » expliqua la religieuse. « C'est elle qui fait fondre la glace pour que nous puissions boire. » Elle fit un signe en direction de la fontaine. « Mais c'est une déesse réservée qui n'adresse la parole qu'à la plus pure. La déesse de la lune peut parfois choisir une prêtresse mais elle n'est pas aussi … stricte. Mais la prêtresse doit rester intouchée, ou nous ne pourrons plus entendre la déesse. »

« Génial. » marmonna Zoro. Sanji avait un don. Il y avait tout un temple mais de femmes _touchables_ et il a choisit LA SEULE qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Ils descendirent quelques marches dans la salle à manger vide à l'exception de deux prêtres, installés au bout de la table, qui semblaient plongés dans une discussion des plus sérieuses. « La cuisine est là-bas. » expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt une porte en face d'eux. « J'ai déjà mangé. Je dois retourner aux corvées du matin. Si vous désirez quelque chose --»

« En fait, » commença Zoro. « Je ne sais pas à qui demander, mais vous savez cette pièce où vous nous avez installé ? Ce serait bien qu'il y ait un lit ou quelque chose comme ça. Un banc, ce n'est pas génial pour dormir. »

« Je vais me renseigner. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Je vous en pris. »Dit –elle et elle le laissèrent rentrer dans la cuisine de ces gens vraiment trop polis.

Le jardin était un meilleur endroit pour faire la sieste. Zoro trouva un banc commode, les différents prêtres et visiteurs qui passaient devant lui ne le dérangeaient pas trop. Mais une fois que le soleil se trouvait dans les hauteurs du ciel sans nuages, la chaleur et la lumière devenue trop vive le gênaient. Il s'entraîna donc, à la place, après avoir trouvé un coin sans public.

Le temps passa lentement, le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Après quelques heures, il rentra au temple, demandant son chemin pour aller dans la pièce de la tour. Quand il demandait dans combien de temps finissait la quatrième mort, les religieux et les prêtres lui répondait toujours cette même réponse affreuse : « dans quelques temps », et quand il demandait des précisions ils ne faisaient que baisser leur tête en signe d'excuse.

La religieuse blonde avait bien travaillé. Quand il atteignit la chambre, il trouva un divan, recouvert d'un matelas, de quelques couvertures et de coussins. Les pieds et le cadre du divan étaient fait de bois lourd donc la couleur s'accordait avec celles du tapi ; ça avait dû être dur de la monter ici. Il n'avait pas de dossier et était assez long pour qu'il puisse s'allonger de tout son long dessus mais il n'était, cependant, pas beaucoup plus large que le banc.

Il n'avait plus sommeil de toute façon. Il sortit sur le balcon qui longeait une grande partie de la pièce et en fit le tour. Les trois tours du temple faisaient la même taille. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas la plus élevée mais les jardins sous lui étaient réduis à un mélange de vert et de gris. Les gens avaient la taille de souris qui se hâtaient dans tous les sens. On pouvait distinguer les prêtres et les religieux des citoyens normaux grâce à leur tunique mais leurs visages étaient trop loin pour pouvoir être vu.

Passer les jardins, se trouvait un long mur qui faisait le tour du temple, puis la ville, avec ses maisons et leurs toits en forme de dômes, et le labyrinthe de rues étroites. Plus on s'éloignait, moins les bâtiments devenaient abondants, petit à petit remplacés par les montagnes avec leurs rochers, leurs sapins et leur neige.

Il alla de l'autre côté du balcon. Les deux autres vieilles tours lui bloquaient un peu la vue mais ne pouvaient cacher l'immensité de la mer bleue grise s'étendant derrière la ville. Une partie du port était visible, ainsi que des voiles de bateau. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le Going Merry des autres, mais il savait que le compte à rebour lancé par Nami n'était seulement écoulé qu'à moitié. De plus, jamais ils ne lèveraient l'encre sans lui ou Sanji.

Il se surprit à songer que le bateau lui manquait, la chaleur de la cabine principale, et le bruit constant de la coque sur les mers. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour trouver un endroit où faire la sieste sur le Going Merry. Zoro s'en foutait d'être sur la terre ferme ou à bord. Il n'avait pas le mal de mer, et les vagues puissantes ne lui manquaient pas. Pas plus que les changements incessants des courants marins, ceci ajouté à la fureur des éléments qu'ils devaient combattre. Certaines batailles étaient plus faciles à mener sur la terre ferme. Mais après seulement deux jours, il en avait marre de cette île avec ses montagnes, sa ville et tous ses étrangers qui avançaient précipitamment en dessous de lui.

Penché contre la rampe, regardant la mer, il entendit à peine le son du rideau de soie que l'on écartait. Retournant à l'intérieur, il trouva Sanji qui venait de passer la porte. Le blond ne jeta pas un regard à Zoro et scruta la fenêtre. « Il fait encore jour ? »

« Midi n'est pas passé, »L'informa Zoro.

« Ah. Je pensais que ça avait duré plus longtemps que ça. » Il avança de quelques pas et son regard tomba sur le divan. « C'est nouveau ça ? »

« Je me serais brisé le cou si j'avais continué à dormir sur cette saloperie de banc. »

« J'te l'avais dit. »

Zoro lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Les bandages étaient toujours propres, pas de sang ne les traversaient et le cuistot tenait fermement sur ses pieds. Mais il semblait fatigué, les épaules baissées, et les yeux cachés dans l'ombre de ses cheveux blonds. « Oh, ça c'est gentil.. » remarqua –t-il d'un ton qui paraissait sarcastique.

Zoro regarda, il n'avait pas vu la chemise bleue posée sur le tas de couvertures et parfaitement pliée. Sanji y jeta un coup d'œil et l'enfila, frissonnant juste un peu, et attacha les boutons. « Ils ont réussit à avoir tout le sang. Je suis impressionné. »

Ce bâtard le faisait exprès, Zoro en était sûr. « Ok, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait cette fois ? »

« Rien. » Sanji finit de fermer le dernier bouton de son col avec difficulté, et regarda le sol autour de lui. « Dis, t'a pas vu ma cravate ? »

« Vraiment --»

« Rien. Absolument rien. Rien du tout. »

« Et pourquoi je croirais ça ? »

« Laisse moi deviner… parce que t'es con ? » Sanji s'assit sur le divan. « Tu as mes cigarettes ? »

Zoro mit la main dans sa poche et sentit le contact avec le métal froid sous ses doigts. « Peut être. »

Sanji roula des yeux. « Ne fait pas l'enfoiré. Sérieusement. C'était rien. La quatrième mort est la mort des sens. Il m'ont juste mis dans une boite pendant quelques heures – ce n'était pas une chambre de torture. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, assez d'air. Tout ça recouvert de soie, vachement douce. J'aurais pu dormir à poing fermé, je pense que c'était le but. Alors c'était vraiment rien. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air si mal. » Zoro lui lança les cigarettes.

Sanji leva une main pour les attraper. « Et ils m'ont donné quelque chose à boire. »

« Et leur interdiction de boire alors ? »

« C'était pas de l'eau. Juste quelques gorgées de – non pas de liqueur, quelque chose de plus amer. La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais bue. Je commençais à me dessécher, là. » Il posa la cigarette à sa bouche et mis la boite d'allumettes de sa poche. Puis il lança un regard perçant à Zoro avant de répondre à sa question muette. « Non, c'était pas du poison. Rien de tout ça. C'est un rituel, un symbole. Ils mettent quelqu'un dans une boite couverte comme un cercueil et la ferme, comme s'ils l'enteraient. Et puis là, rien que du silence et du noir. C'est tout. »

« Plutôt relaxant. »

« Ouais, relaxant. » Sanji sortit une allumette. « Si ça avait été toi, ils auraient sûrement pas pu de réveiller avant une semaine. » Il essaya de l'allumer contre la boite mais frotta trop faiblement. « Rien pour te déranger. Pas de lumière, pas de bruit. Tu ne peux même pas bouger, complètement enveloppé dans cette soie. C'est si doux que au bout d'un moment t'oublies qu'elle est là. Tu la sens plus, même quand tu essayes. »

Son second essais était trop fort et la boite à cigarettes se cassa. « Tu n'entends que ta respiration pendant un moment, puis elle s'en va aussi et là, il y a plus que toi et tu essayes de savoir qui tu es vraiment, quand tu n'entends même plus ta respiration. » Réajustant la boîte, il se prépara pour un troisième essai. L'allumette lui échappa des mains et il jura. La boîte l'avait accompagnée dans sa chute. Sanji frappa le tapis avec le pied pour ne pas qu'il prenne feu.

Zoro se baissa, prit la boîte, alluma une nouvelle allumette d'un mouvement rapide et la leva. Sanji plaça le bout de sa cigarette sur la petite flamme, la laissa s'embraser et inspira une longue bouffée, ses yeux à demi clos exprimant quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement. « Merci »

« Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ? »

« Je pouvais pas. J'ai essayé. Ca parait simple mais… c'était peut être à cause de ce qu'il y avait dans cette boisson. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser et de réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. » Il prit une bouffée mais la fumé le fit tousser.

« Alors, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« A tout et à rien. La cuisine, me battre, _te_ battre. » Il sourit d'un air narquois. « A Nami-san et Robin-san se baignant à poil. » Il haussa maladroitement les épaules comme si un poids se trouvait sur ces dernières. « J'ai pensé pendant un moment, puis après je me rappelle plus. »

« Tu t'es endormis. »

« J'était réveillé, » dit Sanji d'un ton catégorique. « J'ai l'impression d'être resté la dedans toute une semaine. Putain. J'ai dû continuer de penser – Ca t'es jamais arrivé de rester éveillé, la nuit, pendant que ton esprit réfléchit à un tas de choses ? Je ne me rappelle plus, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à se rappeler. Tout est noir et silencieux. J'ai essayé de parler mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ma propre voix. Peut être que cette boisson me bloquait les cordes vocales ou peut être qu'elle m'empêchait d'entendre. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette comme s'il pouvait dévorer la fumée en l'avalant. « J'avais trop envie d'une clope, ça je m'en rappelle. L'idée me faisait suffoquer mais j'en voulais une quand même… j'ai essayé de les laisser me faire sortir, mais personne n'écoutait. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai vraiment tapé quelque chose. Je crois que oui. », il regarda ses mains. Les phalanges étaient rougis et râpés. Il ouvrit une de ses mains et étudia le dos de ses doigts dépliés avec une grimace. « Putain, j'y crois pas d'avoir fait ça. J'aurais dû me souvenir d'utiliser mes jambes à la place. »

Zoro se pencha pour examiner les petites éraflures. « On dirait que tu ne les a pas trop foutu en l'air. »

« Ca ne fait pas mal. Mon dos, non plus, ne fais presque plus mal. J'ai même du mal à me rappeler que ça m'ait fait mal un jour. Ils ont soigné ça avant de me foutre dans la boîte. Et tout ces religieux sont de bien meilleures infirmières que toi. »

« Je suis pas médecin. C'est pour ça que l'on a Chopper. »

« Mais aucun d'eux ne lui arrive à la cheville. » fit remarqué Sanji. Finissant sa cigarette avec une toux étouffée, il se pencha sur les coussins, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se relaxait contre l'oreiller.

« Oi, » Zoro lui mit un coup sur l'épaule. « Ne prends pas trop tes aises, c'est mon divan. »

« Tu peux partager. »

« Je partage pas mon lit avec des mecs. »

Sanji le regarda avec une pointe d'énervement dans les yeux. Puis, avec une langueur délibérée, il s'étendit, comme un chat amorçant une sieste, étalant ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun centimètre du divan épargné, poussant Zoro du coin sur lequel il était assis.

« Enfoiré. » grogna Zoro alors qu'il trébucha sur ses pieds. « Ca suffit, casse toi. »

« Nah, je suis bien ici. » coupa Sanji, puis il frémit de douleur. Il s'appuya sur ses bras et se tourna pour s'allonger sur son estomac. Clairement plus confortable sans la pression sur ses blessures, il s'étala encore rapidement avant que Zoro ne puisse réclamer sa part.

Zoro croisa les bras et le regarda. « Je vais te virer de là. »

Sanji coinça ses bras autour de l'oreiller et lui envoya un long regard fainéant. « Essaye. »

« T'as pas passé toute la matinée à flâner, toi ? »

« C'est pas pareil. » Il amena le coussin sous sa tête et se détendit dessus. « Ca, » ses mains s'agrippant à l'oreiller, créant des plis sur le drap. « Ca, c'est réel. »

« Réel ? Cette cérémonie ne m'a pas parue fausse. »

« Pas la mort. » Avec sa tête contre l'oreiller son marmonnement était indistinct. « Tout le reste. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ca c'est passé vers la fin, je crois. » Il ne regarda pas Zoro, ses yeux fixés sur le tissus, sous son nez, si près qu'il ne semblait faire plus qu'un. « J'aurais dû savoir que ça c'était déjà passé, mais… là dedans, j'ai cru avoir vu un bateau. Le bateau que j'attendais était venu nous sauver. Je le regardais et je le regardais parce que si j'arrêtais, il ne serrait plus là. Parce que voir quelque chose était beaucoup mieux que de ne rien voir du tout. Oui, surtout pour ça. »

« Tu sais que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ? »

Sanji rigola doucement, sans lever la tête de son oreiller. « Je savais que c'était fou. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher après être rester là dedans pendant un moment. Je n'étais même plus sûr d'être vraiment là, et là j'ai commencé à penser _peut être que je ne le suis pas._ Peut être que c'est moi qui aie imaginé tout ça. Peut être, que, en fait, j'étais toujours sur ce putain de rocher et que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Le Baratie, Le Going Merry, All Blue, la Grande Line, le One Piece… tous ces trucs, que c'était juste pour passer le temps, que j'étais toujours sur ce rocher, assis à attendre.

« Quand ils ont ouvert la boîte, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que je me réveillais mais, après, je ne faisait aucune différence, je pensais que j'étais toujours dans ce rêve, et ce jusqu'à ce que… je revienne ici et que toi tu sois là. Vraiment trop chiant pour être inventé. Et ça c'est réel. » il inspira une longue pouffée d'air. « Je me sens vrai. »

« Tu es vrai, »dit Zoro. « Et tu es vraiment sur mon lit. Où est ce que je suis supposé faire la sieste, moi ? »

« Le banc est là bas. » marmonna Sanji. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses main commençaient à se relâcher et sa respiration devient lente et régulière.

Zoro attendit un silence pendant un moment, puis demanda doucement, « Sanji ?»

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormi sur ce divan. »

Sanji marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct, une de ses mains eut un tic puis s'immobilisa alors que sa tête s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

Zoro soupira, « Il était temps, idiot. » dit il et il sortit sur le balcon continuer ses exercices.

ZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zoro s'entraînait depuis peu de temps – il testait des techniques à un seul sabre, au cas où les autres seraient indisponibles, et venait de commencer une version du Tiger Slash à un seul katana quand il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas rentrant dans la pièce.

« Bordel. »

Rengainant son sabre, Il rentra par la fenêtre la plus proche et demanda ; « Ca fait à peine une heure, vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que --»

Il s'arrêta. Au lieu de trouver le Grand Prêtre et ses acolytes, il ne vit qu'une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, le visage rond et les joues roses, jetant des coup d'œil timides de par derrière le rideau de soie.

Une petite religieuse, pensa t il, sûrement venue par curiosité. « Salut. » dit Zoro.

Elle sursauta et parut sur le point de s'enfuir, quand ses grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Sanji, affalé sur le divan, dormant à point fermé et ronflant doucement. « Est—Est-ce qu'il est --»

« Ouais, c'est le pêcheur. » Peut être qu'elle était venue ici à la suite d'un pari avec un autre enfant.

« Je sais. » Trouvant que, apparemment, il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il ne le paraissait, elle entra dans la pièce, ses doigts nerveusement entremêlés sous ses longues manches. « Est – est ce qu'il est – gravement blessé ? »

Zoro soupira. « Il va bien. Il est juste endormi. Ne parle pas fort ou tu vas le réveiller. »Bien que, vu la façon donc il dormait, Sanji n'aurait sûrement pas bougé même si un boulet de canon lui était passé à côté de oreilles, ou même si Nami lui demandait une faveur.

Elle s'avança, avec précaution sur la pointe des pieds, pour le regarder de plus près, les mains toujours cachées sous ses manches. Il avait, tout d'abord, pensé que sa robe était la même que celle des religieux, mais même si sa couleur bleue nuit était la même, ses ornements était argentés, pas dorés et tout les plis du vêtement étaient étrangement brodés dans de la soie blanche, représentant les même motifs que ceux se trouvait sur la mosaïque du plafond. Des perles argentées bordaient le col et les manches ainsi que son petit capuchon blanc reposant sur ses cheveux marron. Les perles cliquetaient lors de ses mouvements et elle essaya de les arrêter avec son bras ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le son plus fort, et elle se fit toute petite, sans bouger. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux silencieux, regardant Sanji. « Il—il a vraiment l'air fatigué. »

Zoro devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Endormis, l'épuisement et le stress était bien plus visibles dans ses trais, et, à part le léger mouvement de sa cage thoracique quand il respirait, il était aussi immobile qu'une pierre, ne tiquant même pas dans son sommeil. « Ouais. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Ils lui ont fait mal. » Bien qu'elle ne murmurait pas, sa voix était si timide qu'il devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « La cérémonie, elle fait mal.. »

« La mort aussi, habituellement. C'est le but, je pense, » dit Zoro.

« Je suis désolée. » la petite fille renifla, et Zoro la regarda, surprit. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux ronds, roulèrent sur ses joues et tachèrent sa robe. Elle porta le bras à son visage pour les essuyer avec sa manche et gémit, « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée.. »

« Hé, » dit Zoro d'un air maladroit, « C'est pas – tu n'as pas --» qu'était on supposé dire à une enfant qui pleure ? Lui caresser la tête ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Il tenta de mettre une main sur son épaule, mais elle recula précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba sur le tapis.

« Désolé, » dit Zoro. Il n'était qu'un étranger, après tout, et elle était timide. « Mais écoute – tu n'a pas besoin de pleurer. Il n'est pas si blessé que ça, et, en plus, tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça --»

« Non ! » La fille rapprocha ses jambes jusqu'à former un boule, mit son menton sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour. Elle pleurait encore, secouée de sanglots. Entre deux, elle balbitula : « C'était moi—et c'est ma faute—je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute », commença Zoro. « C'est à cause de --»

Puis il comprit. Tout rentra dans l'ordre si soudainement qu'il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup sur la tête. « _Tu es_ la prêtresse ! »

La petite fille acquiesça misérablement, son visage caché dans ses bras. « C'était ma faute. Je suis désolée… »

**Fin du chapitre 4**

(1) : merci Hina-chan ; )


	5. La prêtresse

Bonjour tout le monde !! Arg, ne devrais je pas être en train de faire mon SVT à l'heure qu'il est ?... fort possible… Aujourd'hui enfin la fin du suspens concernant la prêtresse ; ) ! La relecture de ce chapitre a été assez rapide, je suis désolée s'il reste quelques fautes de syntaxes T.T !

Merci à vous toutes pour vos très précieux encouragements !!

Kistune08 : Voyons comment pourrais-je arrêter Seven Death : ) ??! La réaction de Zoro ainsi que la révélation de ce que Sanji a véritablement fait pour ce retrouvé dans cette situations se trouvent dans ce chapitre . MERCI BEAUCOUP !! Mais je dois surtout l'arrangement de mes phrases mal traduites à ma chère Ellana-san (que ferrais-je sans toi Kari-chan et à ses précieux conseils ;) !

Vic-Chan : Hé oui la prêtresse est une petite fille héhé ; ) mais ce n'est pas une chieuse elle est toute mimi !! ( Zoro : Notre cuistot virerait-il pédophile ? Sanji : ta guele !). Merci et bonne lecture !!

Roronoa Zoro :  Ho une nouvelle revieweuse : ) !! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review, faire cette traduction est un vrai plaisir ! Bien entendu, il va de soit, que les mort deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes… bonne lecture !!

Hina-chan : YOSH HINA-CHAAANN !!! Chère Hina-chan, ; c'est tu que c'est très mauvais pour l'environnement d'imprimer tout mes chapitre. Mes piètres fics ne valent pas la vies de tout les pauvres pingouins de la banquise ; ) ! Mais non voyons, hurler son amour au plus beau des blond c'est tout à fait naturel, rien à voir avec un quelconque hors sujet ;) ! Merci à toi pour m'avoir aider à arranger certaines phrases ! Héhé bien entendu Hina-chan que les morts deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes niak niak… VIVE LES BALCONS !!! Je sais bien que tu as déjà lu ceci mais… bonne lecture de la version remaniée quand même !

Miyu sastuke : Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard, non c'est pas les extraterestre qui mon enlever c'est mon Kuso-Bahut T.T ! Hoho tu veux des bonnes fiction s comprenant des Zoro et des Sanji (de préférences souffrants niak niak héhéhé) ? Je te conseille tout d'abord Bound & determined  qui est la suite de Seven Death, écrite donc par X-parrot ( toutes ses fictions sont géniales !!), puis Infection de Erithil et enfin Downhill de Naye. Toute les trois sont des friendship du même type que Seven Death, et si jamais tu a la flemme de chercher, elles sont dans mes favories ; ) !

Kmicaz56 : Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! Bonne lecture !

Olia : Et puis si apparemment je peux lol ! Mais pour ce genre de revendications c'est à l'auteur originals qu'il faut s'adresser héhé, je ne fait que suivre le cours de ses chapitres, bien que je connaisse déjà la suite héhé -sourrire sadique- . Merci ! Merci Olia-san tes compliments sont trop gentil T.T ! Sanji aurait-il des penchant pour les filles TOUS ages confondue ? Bien sur réponse dans CE CHAAAPITREE !!! Amuse toi bien ; )

Ericka – dattebayo : Merci beaucoup et encore désolée pour le retard !! Je ferrais de mon mieux pour mettre la suite rapidement !

Baka d sensei :  Voici la suite ! Mais je ne me sent pas encore digne de retirer mes yeux de chiens battus… Bonne lecture !!

ET BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS CHERS LECTEURS ANONIMES !!!!

**Chapitre 5 ; La prêtresse.**

Zorro regarda tour à tour la prêtresse et le cuistot.

« Tu—Il –Tu –oh, ce fils de --» se rattrapant à temps, il secoua la tête et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille tout en conservant une distance raisonnable. « Ecoute, » dit-il, « Ce n'est rien. Juste une espèce de malentendu. Je crois que c'e n'était juste qu'u un accident, Ok ? »

Elle acquiesça encore, sa tête toujours baissée. « Je ne—je ne voulais pas… »

« Sanji, non plus, j'en suis sûr. Peut être que si tu en parles à ton père --»

« Mais je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas le laisser faire, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, et maintenant… il est… » Les sanglots la firent trembler, les perles carillonnant en s'entrechoquant. « Je lui ai dit, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Ils ont tous vu. _ Elle a vue._ » La fille pleura encore plus fort. « Elle sait. Et maintenant je ne peux plus l'entendre. Je suis allé à la fontaine et j'ai bu, elle -- elle ne veux plus me parler. »

« Mais elle recommencera si Sanji finit ce truc. »

« Oui, mais… » Elle secoua la tête si violement que ces cheveux courts et raides fouettèrent l'air, délogeant le petit capuchon de sa tête. « Je ne veux pas… il a été si gentil avec moi… »

« Ouais, » marmonna Zoro. « Je m'en doute – écoute, tu dois arrêter de pleurer. Il déteste quand les filles pleurent. »

« M—mais, c'est ma – ma faute --»

« Sanji a choisit de faire cette chose, ton père te l'as dit, pas vrai ? Il voulait le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu pleures ou que tu ais des ennuis. Et… » Pouvaient-ils vraiment avoir été sérieux en ce qui concernait l'autre moyen ? Même si elle était si petite ? Peut être que Sanji avait mal compris… « --et, il n'est pas si blessé que ça. Il a déjà survécu à bien pire. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes, ses misérables pleurs momentanément stoppés. C'était déjà ça.

« Ouais. Tu ne le sais pas ? On est des pirates. On est allé dans toutes sortes d'endroits, on a combattu toutes sortes de gens. Il s'est déjà fait cogner plein de fois. Mais c'est un type fort, il gagne toujours, même quand il se fait blesser, et il récupère toujours. Il ira bien dès que tout sera finit. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer. »

« Mais… » Elle renifla et essuya son nez dégoulinant avec une de ses manches. « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blesser, je n'ai pas voulu… je n'ai pas voulu qu'il le fasse. J'ai essayé, ce matin, je suis allé à la mer, et j'ai bu, mais la déesse de la lune ne me parlera pas encore, je suis trop jeune. J'ai essayé encore, parce que, si elle me choisit, alors tout sera finit et il pourra partir avec vous. Mais l'eau de mer m'a rendu malade, et ma gouvernante ne veut plus me laisser en boire. »

« C'est bon, » dit Zoro. « Ne te rends pas malade, il n'aimerait pas ça, non plus. »

« Oh, » elle renifla plus. « Mais… »

« Tu as le droit d'être ici ? » lui demanda Zoro. « Sans gardes, ni rien ? Alors que tu es très importante ? »

Elle baissa sa tête une nouvelle fois et marmonna, « J'ai dit à ma gouvernante que j'allait dans la pièce des prêtresse, dans cette tour. Si je rentre bientôt, elle ne saura rien. Je ne suis pas supposée être ici, mais je voulais… je voulais le voir. Père ne me le dira pas, mais je sais déjà quelle sont les sept morts, et je voulais le voir avant… »

« Avant quoi ? »

« La cinquième mort, ce soir. Père ne m'a pas autorisé à voir les précédentes, mais maintenant je dois être présente. » Elle essuya ses yeux, le flot de larmes s'étant finalement arrêté, et sa voix ayant repris une certaine contenance, bien que toujours affectée, alors qu'elle expliqua ; « Les morts d'avant étaient des morts humaines. Les trois dernières sont les morts divines, et je dois être là. »

« Les morts divines ? »

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche. « Je ne peux pas --»

« Je sais que tu ne peux rien dire. » Zoro se redressa. « Une ce soir, les deux dernières demain, et c'est finit, non? La cérémonie dure seulement trois jours. Tu sais quand sera la prochaine? »

La prêtresse se releva également, faisant voler sa robe. « Ca devrait être ce soir. »

« Devrait ? »

Elle abaissa la tête. « Je-- je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Nous n'avons jamais établit la cérémonie des sept mort depuis que je suis devenue prêtresse. »

Ce qui ne devait pas être bien long.

« Alors, qu'est il arrivé à l'ancienne prêtresse ? Elle est morte ? »

« Non ! »Répliqua-t-elle avec fougue. « Elle a eu un bébé, alors la déesse la laissée tranquille pour qu'elle puisse être mère. Alors nous avions besoin d'une nouvelle prêtresse. Et il n'y avait aucune autre fille qui voulait l'être… et moi j'en avais envie, j'aime bien la déesse, elle est plus gentille que le disent les gens – mais maintenant je regrette. Je regrette vraiment »

« Si ta déesse était si gentille, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de le laisser tranqu– laisse tomber. Elle ne te parle plus. Bien. » Vu la manière dont les yeux de la petite fille brillaient, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, pensa Zoro. « C'est bon. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul jour, pas vrai ? »

Cela ne la réjouit pas. « Oui, mais… » Et elle se mordit la lèvre, « Le dernier jour, la mort devient réelle, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Tous ceux qui ont déjà vu la cérémonie. Même si dans certaines légendes le pêcheur a survécut. »

Le soleil avait dû se cacher derrière les nuages car il semblait que la température de la pièce avait chuté d'une dizaine de degrés en un instant.

« Quoi ?! »

Il n'aurait pas dû parler d'un ton si tranchant ; la prêtresse sursauta et se mit à frémir. Il força sa voix à reprendre un ton normal, mesurant ses mots avec précaution. « _Certaines légendes ?_ Mais des gens ont déjà vu ça, non ? Quand la mort devient vraie… il est arrivé quoi aux hommes les dernière fois ? »

« Ils –ils sont morts. » Elle déglutit. « Tout le temps. A la fin de la cérémonie… c'était trop pour eux et-- et ils… Ce n'est pas juste, il ne devrait pas – je ne veux pas… mais vous avez dit qu'il était fort. »

« Ouais, » confirma Zoro en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était plus facile de rencontrer la vue de ce regard innocent et malheureux plutôt que celle du cuistot endormit sur le divan derrière eux. « Il est fort. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout va bien se passer. »

La fille le regarda. « Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous allez faire en sorte qu'il ne meurt pas ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, » affirma Zoro et il sourit. « Je te l'ai dit, il est fort. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il ne mourra pas. Je te le promets. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui rendit bravement son sourire, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas plus haut que la ceinture de Zoro.

« D'accord. » Elle s'inclina et dit très poliment, « merci. »

« Ouais, ouais, » marmonna Zoro. « Tu devrais rentrer, sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« Oui ! » Se dépêchant, elle passa la porte, s'arrêtant dans le couloir pour regarder nerveusement derrière elle. Il lui donna un signe de tête pour l'encourager et elle hocha aussi la tête, murmurant, « Au revoir. » et ferma le rideau de soie avec précaution. Ses bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le hall.

Zoro regarda Sanji. Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois et même ses ronflements s'étaient éteints. Aussi silencieux qu'un cadavre … Zoro secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Son torse continuait de monter et de descendre à mesure qu'il respirait ; il avait surtout besoin de repos et, ça, au moins, lui était permis.

Il ne ressortit pas sur le balcon tout de suite. Il resta là, dans la chambre pendant un long moment, à compter les secondes qui séparaient chaque respiration.

ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZz

Sanji se réveilla au son du premier carillon de la cloche annonçant le repas du soir, se redressant en sursaut. Zoro, installé sur le banc, le regarda cligner plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air désorienté, chassant d'une main les cheveux blonds qui cachaient son œil droit. La cloche tinta encore et il sursauta, se relaxant enfin lorsqu'il eut reconnu le son.

Il jeta, tout d'abord, un coup d'œil vers l'entré de la pièce, ne vit personne, et se tourna vers Zoro, balançant ses jambes hors du divan. « C'est l'heure du dîner ? »

« Ouais. » Zoro ne bougea pas.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Je pourrais prendre un truc plus tard, la cuisine est toujours ouverte. »

« Ha. » Apparemment pas encore bien réveillé, Sanji profita du silence pour s'éveiller en s'étirant. « Et bien, c'était une bonne sieste. » Il adressa un petit sourire à Zoro. « Merci pour le lit. »

Zoro ne répondit pas, étudiant le cuistot avec un air sérieux. Le blond ne paraissait pas en meilleure forme après avoir dormit. Il était naturellement pâle, mais, maintenant, son visage était livide, à l'exception des cernes noirs autour de ses yeux. Cet aspect semblait l'amincir, ce qui n'était sûrement pas vraiment le cas, l'interdiction de manger ne remontant pas encore assez loin pour laisser de réelles traces physiques. Le cuistot avait toujours était plutôt efflanqué, de toute façon. Mais la faim et la soif semblaient creuser ses joues sans pour autant arriver vraiment à dissimuler la douleur qui faisait plisser son front.

Sanji, agacé par le regard inquisiteur de Zoro, brisa le contact visuel et l'escrimeur détourna le regard, également gêné par ce contact. Se raclant la gorge, il engagea la conversation : « Tu as eu un visiteur, tout à l'heure. La prêtresse est passée pour voir comment tu allais. »

« Quoi ? » Sanji redressa instantanément la tête et écarquilla les yeux. « Elle – tu l'as vu ? »

« Un peu jeune pour toi, non ? » Zoro frappa violement le banc qui était, heureusement, assez solide pour ne pas se fracasser sous le choc. Le cuistot ne broncha pas. « Putain, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Ca n'aurait rien changé. En plus, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir. »

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qui c'est _vraiment_ passé ? Parce que je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait d'indécent à cette petite. »

« J'en ai fait assez, apparemment. » Il leva une main et se massa les tempes. A moins que cela ne soit pour éviter le regard de Zoro. « J'étais en train de marcher près du temple, quand j'ai vu cette fillette trébucher. Elle sortait du temple en courrant, sa robe s'est accrochée au portail et elle est tombée, déchirant à moitié sa manche. La chute a été plutôt dure, elle s'est éraflé les coudes. Et il y avait ses deux prêtres qui montaient la garde à côté d'elle, mais aucun de ces deux abrutis ne s'est bougé pour l'aider, ils étaient juste là, à regarder cette petite fille allongée par terre qui essayait de ne pas pleurer. Alors j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient besoin qu'on leur apprenne les bonnes manières et j'ai donné un coup de main à la petite, en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. »

« Mais elle s'était déchirée la manche, et moi, j'ai pris son bras, son bras nu. Et je ne portais pas de gants. Et là, comme tu as vu, les prêtres se sont mis à gueuler, tout le monde dans la rue nous regardait et la fille s'est vraiment mise à pleurer. Et là le grand prêtre est venu expliquer que j'avais tout foutu en l'air. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'était suffisant. » Sanji eut un rire sans joie. « Ennuyeux, hein ? Pas vraiment aussi bien que tu te l'imaginais, désolé. »

« Tout ça, juste pour _ça _? C'est fou. » Zoro serra son poing et l'abattit sur sa paume. Il aurait bien dégainé un peu ses katana, mais il n'y avait rien pour les utiliser ici, à part Sanji. Et bien que l'envie de lui rendre la raison par la force était très tentantes, plus forte encore était l'inquiétude face aux traits tirés de l'autre homme et à la vue de ses mains légèrement tremblante qu'il essayait de dissimuler. « Tu n'as rien fait – Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Ces mecs ne tueraient jamais une petite fille pour ça --»

« Si, » Sanji regarda sérieusement Zoro. « Ils l'auraient fait. Ce bâtard de prêtre… » Il soupira longuement. « Il l'aurait fait et après, je paris, qu'il aurait mis le couteau dans sa direction, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire. Il n'aurait pas eut le choix. »

« Bien sur que si il --»

« Non. C'est leur croyance. » Sanji secoua la tête. « C'est pas seulement une question de foi, ici, ce qui se passe avec leur déesse. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la ville n'avait aucun corps d'armé ? On est au milieu de la Grande Line, la plupart des gens de cette mer sont des pirates, pourtant le port n'est pas protégé, même pas un simple canon. J'ai entendu ça quand j'étais au marché – c'est pour ça que je suis allé au temple, j'étais intrigué—. Ca doit faire près d'un siècle qu'ils n'ont pas été pillé. Et il y a pleins d'histoires qui circulent à propos de pirates qui essayeraient de venir sur l'île et qui se retrouverait soudain avec des orages en mer calme, des Long Pose mystérieusement cassés, ou encore des épidémies qui survenant à bord. Et le peu qui arrive à passer à travers tout ça, le temps qu'ils arrivent, la ville est prête à les recevoir. »

« On n'a pas eut de problèmes pour venir ici. »

« Non, et on n'est pas les seuls pirates qui viennent, d'ailleurs. Certains bateaux s'arrêtent ici souvent, mais simplement pour se réapprovisionner ou pour faire des affaires. Leurs déesses jugent bien les gens. Et si on leur avait voulu du mal, on n'aurait probablement pas réussi à atteindre l'île si facilement. »

« Si cette déesse jugeait si bien, pourquoi elle aurait maudit le gars qui a tenu la main de sa prêtresse pendant une seconde ? »

Sanji haussa les épaules. « C'est la règle. »

« Maudite femme complètement déraisonnable. »

« Une lady n'a pas à être raisonnable. »

« Et toi alors ? T'es aussi fou qu'eux de t'être embarqué là-dedans. »

« C'est pas si grave que ça. Peut être que si j'étais un bâtard susceptible et impatient comme toi, ce serait dur pour moi… » Il mit la main dans la poche au niveau de son torse, sortit une cigarette tordue et la plaça dans sa bouche pendant que son autre main cherchait les allumettes. « En plus, c'était ma faute. Les gardes et la prêtresse ont essayés de me prévenir mais… j'aurais dû l'écouter mais je pensais juste qu'elle essayait de se rendre brave malgré son égratignure. » Il alluma la cigarette sans trop d'effort, prit une longue bouffée et étouffa quelques toussotements avec sa main.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » dit furieusement Zoro, ennuyé lui-même par ce qu'il était en train d'avouer. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si ça avait vraiment été la faute de ce foutu cuistot. C'était difficile de discuter de son innocence avec le grand prêtre et les autres alors que tout le monde le savait innocent mais continuait quand même cette folie. « Si leur prêtresse est si importante, elle n'aurait pas dû se promener sans gardes. Ils pourraient au moins lui mettre un écriteau autour du cou pour prévenir les idiots chevaleresques – Sanji ? »

Sanji s'était mis à tousser plus brusquement, pris d'une crise violente qui faisait ballotter ses épaules. « SANJI ! » dit Zoro, mais le blond ne pouvait pas répondre, tentant de reprendre son souffle entre deux toux convulsives. Il se recroquevilla contre son estomac, essayant de les combattre, et il tomba en avant. Zoro attrapa ses épaules avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tomber du divan. Il le tient fermement jusqu'à ce que la crise fût passée et Sanji s'affaissa sur le lit, essoufflé, la tête baissée, son corps pris de tremblements.

La cigarette était encore dans ses mains, serrée entre deux doigts. Zoro s'en empara, ferma son poing dessus pour l'éteindre, puis atteignit la poche de Sanji et vola le paquet avant que le blond puisse l'en empêcher.

« Rends les moi, » haleta Sanji, tentant de le récupérer.

Zoro le mit hors d'atteinte, plaçant le paquet dans sa poche. « Hors de question. »

« Putain, c'est à moi --» Il faillit se remettre à tousser, réprimant la toux en avalant douloureusement.

« Ecoute, je suis pas docteur, mais ces trucs sont en train de te tuer, tu le sais, et ici c'est pas les occasions qui manquent. »

« Ca te regarde pas, espèce de fils de pute. » Sanji se redressa, prit une grande inspiration qui restaura trop peu de couleur sur son visage pâle. Mais il semblait calme, et sa voix était plus rauque. « Laisse tomber. Tu fais vraiment une mère gonflante. Tu ferais un femme horrible --»

« Je suis pas une --»

« Alors, arrête de faire comme si t'en étais une. » Sanji leva sa main. « Sois un gentil garçon et donne moi mes cigarettes. Je vais bi --»

« Ta gueule, » grogna Zoro. « Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Si tu étais plus pâle que maintenant, tu serais transparent. Et vu la façon donc t'arrêtes pas de te masser la tête, tu dois avoir un putain de mal de crâne. En plus, tes mains tremblent. »

Sanji tendit ses avant-bras et les regarda comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la dernière remarque, puis les ramena brusquement à leur place. « C'est juste que-- Tu crois que je peux pas réussir ? Tu crois que je suis un --»

« La prêtresse, » dit Zoro et Sanji ferma sa bouche. « Elle a dit que à part dans des histoires, personne n'a survécut à ce truc. » Sanji ne répliqua pas, Zoro continua. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Elle était très préoccupée. Elle pleurait. »

« Merde. » La mâchoire de Sanji se serra si fort que l'on pouvait voir un muscle de sa joue se contracter. « Je lui ai dit --»

« Tu le savais, pas vrai, quand t'as accepté. Ils te l'ont dit que personne n'était, en fait, ressortit de ce truc. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je lui ai promis que j'y arriverais. Je lui ai donné ma parole. » Zoro croisa les bras et le regarda. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit d'autre ? La prêtresse a dit que la cérémonie de se soir était différente. Elle a parlé des morts divines, ou quelque chose comme ça, au lieu de… on s'en fout du nom des autre. Je me rappelle plus de leur nom. »

« Les morts humaines. » dit Sanji. « Il m'ont dit ça, mais pas ce que ça voulait dire. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le ciel baignait dans une lueur écarlate provoquée par le coucher de soleil. « Je pense que je vais bientôt le découvrir. »

« Plus que trois. » dit Zoro. « Tu—tu auras finis demain. »

Sanji acquiesça encore.

« Il te tarde d'y être ? »

Sanji le regarda, se demandant si Zoro était vraiment sérieux, ce dernier lui lança un sourire sarcastique et le blond roula des yeux. « Oh, non. » répliqua –t-il. « C'est génial, ici. Je resterais bien toute une semaine. C'est quasiment une station de remise en forme. »

« Au moins, tu pourras te purifier un peu. Ca ne te ferra pas de mal. »

« Je parie que toi t'aimerais rester plus longtemps. Y a plein d'endroit pour s'entraîner, une pièce pour dormir et de la bouffe gratos. »

« Ta cuisine est meilleure, » dit Zoro sans même réfléchir.

De la surprise traversa le visage de Sanji. Mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle et la transforma en nonchalance. « J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu allais l'admettre. »

« Ouais, mais bon. » Zoro haussa les épaules. « Y a pas beaucoup de cuistot professionnel sur la Grande Line. Les gens ont des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Ca veut dire que ça va être embêtant de devoir en trouver un autre. »

« Je voudrais pas vous emmerder. »

« En plus, Nami est tellement habituée à tes cocktails et tout tes autres trucs que tu lui prépare qu'elle va être obligée d'allumer quelqu'un d'autre pour en ravoir. »

La mâchoire de Sanji s'ouvrit sans pour autant qu'un son en sorte. Zoro pouvait voir le conflit dans ses yeux. Défendre sa Nami-san ou sauter de joie à la pensée que ses petites spécialités puissent lui manquer. Il finit par fermer la bouche, et regarda simplement Zoro. Il semblait sur le point de sortir son numéro pathétique du Love Cook, mais cela rassurait Zoro. Sanji n'était pas si blessé que ça, s'il pouvait encore se comporter comme un idiot. Et si Zoro était Nami, Sanji ne remarquerait sûrement même pas qu'il avait mal.

Ou du moins il ne le montrerait pas. Il n'avait aucun problème pour se comporter en imbécile autour des femmes, mais montrer ses faiblesses était tout autre chose. Non, pas qu'il l'était. Au contraire, quoi que les autres personnes puissent penser, Sanji n'était pas faible. Zoro n'avait pas mentit à la petite prêtresse.

« Il y a intérêt à ce qu'ils finissent vite demain, » dit il. « Sinon les autres vont s'impatienter et vont venir nous chercher.»

« Peut être que je pourrais leur demander d'accélérer les choses. » répliqua ironiquement Sanji.

« Ouais, bonne idée. » dit Zoro. « Cet endroit est ennuyeux, de toute façon. Il y a pas de raison pour s'éterniser, c'est pas comme si t'étais pas foutu de résister à tout ce qu'ils te feront. »

La même surprise apparut sur le visage de Sanji, elle dura un peu plus longtemps que l'autre, le temps que Sanji trouve de quoi répliquer. Il lâcha finalement un simple, « Ouais. » S'adossant, comme d'habitude, contre le mur, il fit remarquer : « Alors, maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était rien, tu me rend mes clopes ? »

« Vas te faire voir, » dit tranquillement Zoro.

Sanji haussa des épaules. « Crétin. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant un moment alors que la lumière du jour s'éteignait peu à peu. Soudain, Sanji leva la tête, s'asseyant. « On dirait que le dîner est fini. »

Zoro écouta attentivement, il arrivait à peine à entendre les faibles bruits de pas au loin dans les escaliers. Cependant, son compagnon n'avait, apparemment aucuns problèmes pour entendre cette approche. Par réflexe, ses mains atteignirent son col pour réajuster sa cravate, mais elles ne trouvèrent rien et revinrent à leur place.

« Hé, » dit Zoro, se baissant pour ramasser la veste ou le cuistot l'avait fait tombé la – seulement la nuit dernière ?- et l'emmena au divan. « Tiens. »

Sanji se leva pour l'attraper et trébucha. Zoro attrapa son bras et le tient fermement. Pendant un moment, il supporta une grande partie du poids du cuistot, puis ce dernier se redressa et s'écarta. « Me suis juste levé trop vite, » marmonna-t-il, comme si il répondait à une question que Zoro n'avait pas pensé à demander. « J'ai juste un peu le vertige. Je vais b -» il se coupa lui-même, arrachant la veste des mains de Zoro et l'enfila avec des gestes rapides, ce qui ne cacha pas entièrement le frémissement de ses épaules alors qu'il bougeait trop vite.

« Fais gaffe. » l'avertit Zoro. « Si tu te rouvre ces blessures, tu vas encore te mettre du sang sur la chemise. » Il ne dit rien sur la perte de sang, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Mais Sanji compris le message.

Le blond boutonna sa veste et arrangea son col avec des gestes d'habitué, ajusta les manches et plissa sa veste une dernière fois pour enlever la majorité des plis. Tout cela sembla si naturel, que lorsque le rideau de soie s'écarta pour laisser place au grand prêtre et à deux autres prêtres portant des lampes illuminées, Zoro vu un l'étonnement sur le visage barbu de l'homme. Il ne connaissait pas Sanji ; Cet homme plein de sang froid avec sa tenue bien nette n'était pas la pauvre victime à laquelle il s'attendait.

Même si Sanji chancelait un peu alors qu'il s'avançait, sa démarche restait confiante et aucun des prêtres ne tentèrent d'interférer. Les deux subordonnés l'encadrèrent, tandis que le grand prêtre regarda Zoro, son incrédulité remplacée par une expression insondable.

Rien que pour voir la réaction de ses yeux gris, Zoro monta la voix et lança, « Dis bonjours à la prêtresse de ma part. »

« J'y manquerais pas, » dit Sanji d'un air désinvolte.

Il était difficile de voir la bouche du prêtre sous sa barbe, mais son front était plissé formant de grandes rides. Il ne dit rien, cependant, tournant les talons avec une élégante promptitude inattendue pour un homme de sa carrure.

« Hey, le cuistot, » interpella Zoro, tandis que Sanji traversait le seuil. « Je lui ai aussi donné ma parole, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas me faire mentir. »

« T'inquiètes pas. » Sanji tourna la tête assez pour que Zoro puisse voir le profil de son sourire. « Je tient toujours les promesses faites à une fille. »

Et ils partirent.

Fin du chapitre 5

Tadaam ! Finir sur un Sanji qui s'en va bravement afronter la mort qui l'attend… c'est pas beau ça ? Cependant, le prochain chapitre n'y sera pas consacré, Zoro va faire une petite pause dans son rôle de gardien : ).

Bonne après midi à toutes !!!!!!

Ptite note donc tout le monde se fout :  A la prochaine, j'espère vous revoir au prochain potin qui sortira incessamment sous peu ; ) !


	6. Corvées

Bonjour à tous ! Hé oui me revoilà après plus d'un ans sans Internet et une année de prépa (math sup) assez épuisante… Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre (je pense surtout à ma chère famille adoptive … je vous adore les filles…), j'espère pouvoir profiter de l'été pour écrire.

JE VOS REMECIE POUR VOS REVIEWS !! Et je vous promet de poster au moins tous jour un chapitre jusqu'à ce que cette fic soit fini !

Bon stop au blabla place au… *roulement de tambour*

Chapitre 6 : Corvées.

Le temps que Zoro trouve les cuisines, la salle à manger était vide, les longs bancs posés sur la table et le sol de pierre bien balayés. Il restait quelques personnes dans la cuisine, tous occupés à nettoyer. Trois enfants s'afféraient à l'évier, les manches de leurs tuniques de religieux retroussées alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle. Le bretteur reconnu ses trois supporters d'hier. Ils étaient montés sur un tabouret afin d'être assez grands pour atteindre l'évier. Les garçons s'arrosaient mutuellement tandis qu'ils récuraient et qu'ils rinçaient. La fille essuyait studieusement tout ce qu'ils réussissaient à laver, secouant la tête avec un air de dépit face à toute cette immaturité dont faisaient preuve ses égaux masculins. Cela lui fit penser à Nami, bien que cette fille avait des cheveux longs et bouclés.

Personne ne lui avait demandé de l'aide lorsqu'il était allé dans la cuisine, plus tôt dans la journée. Et bien que cuisiner de bonnes choses ne fasse pas partie de ses dons, faire la vaisselle ne lui posait aucun problème. S'emparant d'un autre torchon, il s'avança aux côtés de la fille rousse et commença à sécher les tasses d'argile posées sur le plan de travail.

Elle leva la tête et, en l'apercevant, faillit faire tomber l'assiette qu'elle tenait. « Mon -- monsieur le pirate ? »

Les garçons cessèrent immédiatement leur bataille d'eau, le fixant bouche bée derrière leurs franges dégoulinantes. Zoro leva la tasse. « Où ça va, ce truc ? »

« Vous -» le garçon brun déglutit. « Vous pouvez le laisser sur l'étagère. »

Il s'exécuta, en prit une autre et l'essuya, alors que les enfants continuaient de le regarder bouche bée. « Mais c'est un -» commença le garçon brun, et la rousse lui donna un coup de coude et siffla : « Oui, et ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent ! »

« J'ai mangé ici. » dit Zoro. « Un des religieux m'a dit que vous vous partagiez toutes les corvées. Alors, c'est mon tour. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de -»

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici, d'après ce que j'en ai vu. »

« Mais vous -» Le garçon pointa du doigt ses katanas. « Vous pouvez vous battre à l'épée ! »

« Et il n'y a personne ici qui fait la même chose, alors je ne peux battre contre personne. » est-ce

« Vous pouvez - » cette fois ci, le coup de coude de son amie était si fort que le garçon tomba de son tabouret. Il ressauta dessus et son éponge alla embrasser le visage de l'autre garçon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, un des autres religieux présents dans la pièce, un prêtre chauve, les interpella. « Alors ! La vaisselle ne va pas se faire toute seule ! »

Les deux garçons rougirent et firent une petite courbette alors qu'ils prononçaient en chœur, « Désolé ! » et retournèrent à leur corvée avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les yeux noisette du prêtre glissèrent sur Zorro. « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire ce genre de choses. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici, » répliqua Zoro. « Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais vraiment quelque chose. Alors je peux bien aider un peu. »

« Comme vous désirez, » dit l'homme. « Bien que ce ne soit pas ce donc j'ai eu vent. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire -» commença Zoro, mais l'homme retourna à sa tâche qui consistait à balayer les coins de la pièce.

Zoro et la fille séchaient pendant que les garçons nettoyaient, en silence maintenant, bien que les trois enfants continuaient de jeter des regards en biais vers ses épées. « Alors, » demanda-t-il finalement, après le quatrième coup d'œil en une minute. « Vous connaissez la prêtresse ? »

« Lonlin ? Ouais, » Le plus courageux des garçons, le brun, haussa les épaules avec peu d'assurance. « On joue avec elle, parfois. Elle est petite mais elle n'a pas peur comme certaines filles. Même si on n'a pas le droit de se battre avec elle et de faire plein de chose comme ça. On a des cours ensembles. Elle est intelligente, » admit-il à contre cœur. « Mais elle ne court pas vite. »

« Mais elle nage très bien, » ajouta l'autre garçon. « Et elle participe aux corvées. A part pour dépoussiérer les lampes, elle déteste ça. Mais elle me donne des bonbons pour que je le fasse à sa place. » Il eut un grand sourire. « Et elle parle à la déesse, des fois. »

« Oh, elle fait ça tout le temps. Le matin, le soir et l'après midi même, certains jours spéciaux. On doit aller voir, parfois, c'est plutôt ennuyeux. A part quand il y a quelque chose de cool comme des pirates -» Le garçon brun s'arrêta, son anxiété ne venait pourtant pas de Zoro mais de ses deux amis, qu'il n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. « En temps normal, elle devrait être en train de le faire. A la fontaine qui se trouve dans sa chambre. Mais pas ce soir, je suppose --» Il déglutit cette fois, regardant péniblement Zoro.

« Ferme-la, tu veux ? » souffla le garçon roux.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait à la cérémonie ce soir. » dit Zoro.

L'eau clapota tandis que les garçons lâchaient les assiettes dans l'eau savonneuse pour le regarder. La fille se figea simplement, le chiffon dans sa main recouvrant la surface d'une assiette. « Vous avez parlé à la prêtresse ? » demanda finalement le garçon roux.

« Elle est montée dans la chambre. Elle voulait voir comment allait mon ami. » Zoro haussa les épaules. « Il était endormi, de toute façon. Et je ne l'ai pas touchée. »

Ils paraissaient plutôt choqués, ou peut être même craintifs. « Si son père savait… » Marmonna le roux.

« … elle aurait de _gros_ ennuis. » continua l'autre garçon.

« Pourquoi ? » La fille posa l'assiette sur le haut de la pille de celles déjà rincées assez brutalement. La pille manqua de se fracasser par terre. « Ce n'était pas dangereux. »

« Mais, » son frère regarda Zoro. « Il est – ce sont --»

« Tout le monde dit que ce sont des gens biens, pas vrai ? Parce que le pêcheur a promis, il n'a pas une fois essayé de s'échapper, et lui, il est resté aussi. Il est resté avec lui, tout le temps, ce n'est pas ce que dit tout le monde ? Que ce sont des hommes bien ? Et cette après-midi, Insta et Glibreku et dame Wuani, ne priaient-ils pas pour lui ? Est-ce qu'ils ne priaient pas pour que la déesse soit clémente avec lui ? Pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé ? Alors, voila, ils sont vraiment bons. »

Son coup de colère sembla avoir réduit les garçons au silence, elle se tut également et baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges écarlates.

Zoro soupira. « Je ne sais pas si on est des types biens, » dit-il. « Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne sommes pas de mauvaises personnes. Au moins, nous, on ne torture pas --» mais il s'interrompit. C'étaient juste des enfants, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec tout ça. Il secoua la tête. « Oubliez ça. Mais je ne veux aucun mal à votre prêtresse. »

« Vous allez partir, pas vrai ? Dès que ce sera fini ? C'est ce que vous avez dit hier. »

« Oui. Notre bateau va nous attendre demain, et on partira. » Oui, tous les deux, ils partiraient de ce foutu temple. Parce que s'il en était autrement…

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir, » dit la fille en fixant ses chaussons. « Vous n'aurez plus rien à faire quand ce sera fini. »

« Oui c'est vrai, vous avez été très accueillants, mais je ne pense pas que mes amis accepteront de rester ici. Je suis sûr que non, d'ailleurs. »

« Excusez-moi, » murmura la fille, sa voix tremblotante, et les garçons marmonnèrent d'un air mécontent.

Oh non, pas encore ça. Bon, du moment qu'ils ne se mettaient pas à brailler… Zoro se massa le cou. « Ouais, ouais, je sais. Votre prêtresse aussi était désolée. C'est bon. Mon camarade ne vous en veut pas. Cet idiot pense que c'est de sa faute, parce qu'il se connaissait pas les stupi- les règles de votre temple. Il n'est fâché contre aucun d'entre vous. »

Le garçon brun leva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. « Et vous ? »

Zoro ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder le garçon mais ce dernier baissa la tête comme s'il l'avait giflé. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, » dit l'escrimeur. « Ils ne me disent rien sur les cérémonies – vous en savez sûrement plus que moi. »

Mais plutôt que de poursuivre cette voie et de risquer d'infliger des ennuis aux enfants, il changea de sujet. « Au fait, j'ai raté le dîner. Est-ce qu'il reste quelque chose ? »

« Oh ! On va vous trouver de la nourriture ! » La fille bondit de son tabouret, suivie par les deux garçons. Pendant qu'ils fouillaient dans le frigo d'une taille assez impressionnante qui aurait envié Sanji, Zoro se dirigea vers étagère d'en face, où avait été placées des corbeilles de fruits pour les retardataires et pour les lève-tôt, supposa-t-il.

Pendant qu'ils avaient lentement fini leur vaisselle, les autres avait fini leurs corvées, et maintenant la pièce était déserte à l'exception d'une vielle femme occupée à raviver les feux des différentes cheminées. Il regarda le dos de ses cheveux gris et se tourna vers l'étagère au niveau de la corbeille de raisins noirs qui avait attiré son regard.. Passant les mains sur la grappe, il prit une poignée de grain et la mit d'un air innocent dans son haramaki.

Il vola une autre grappe de la même façon, et mit la dernière qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre dans sa bouche alors que les enfants approchaient avec un bol de riz froid, des légumes en salade et différentes pâtisseries, dans lesquelles ils s'étaient servis à en juger par le sucre glacé qui entourait leur bouche. Ils le laissèrent manger alors qu'ils finissaient la vaisselle, se dépêchant d'achever leurs corvées sans trop d'enthousiasme, discutant et renversant toujours plus d'eau savonneuse sur le sol. Ils finirent leur occupation en même temps. Zoro se leva alors qu'ils cavalaient vers lui. « Mr le Pirate, » s'arrêta pour demander le garçon brun. « Nous allons en ville, vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

« Il y a un barde, dans une auberge, à l'extérieur du temple. Il chante très bien, » dit maladroitement la rousse.

Zoro secoua la tête. « Désolé, ils m'ont demandé de ne pas partir, et je devrais rentrer à la chambre, maintenant. Je ne sais pas quand se finit la cérémonie. »

« Oh, » les trois enfants échangèrent des regards. « On ne sais pas non plus. »

« J'espère que c'est bientôt. » dit doucement la fille, puis elle se redressa et attrapa timidement la main de Zoro, serrant ses doigts autour pendant quelque secondes avant de dire : « J'espère que votre ami va bien. Même si vous êtes pirate. Vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Alors je prierai pour vous. » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse : rougissant vivement, elle se précipita vers la porte.

« Tani ! » l'appela le garçon brun, et il se lança à sa poursuite.

Son frère resta immobile un moment, regardant Zoro sérieusement. Puis il acquiesça « Elle a raison, » dit-il. « Vous êtes des types biens, je pense. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'eux' ? »

« Ceux qui ont tué nos parents. » lui dit le garçon. « Il y a cinq ans, on était sur un bateau qui a été attaqué. Notre mère et notre père – ils nous ont jeté par-dessus bord avec un tonneau avant que les pirates ne puissent… Ils avaient tous des fusils et des longs couteaux. Mais Satva était trop loin, on a dû nager et nager encore sans jamais parvenir à voir la terre. Puis un bateau avec des voiles bleues est venu. C'était le Grand Prêtre et la Prêtresse, elle avait été prévenue par la déesse que nous étions là, alors elle est venue nous sauver. Maintenant, ils nous laissent vivre ici, on est en sécurité. »

« Et, depuis, j'ai toujours pensé, qu'un jour, je deviendrais un guerrier. Je vais apprendre l'escrime ou le tir, et puis je mettrais les voiles et j'irais tuer tous les pirates de la Grande Line. Mais peut être que je n'aurais pas besoin de tous les tuer, » conclut-il. « Juste les méchants, ceux contre lesquels nous protège la déesse. » il regarda Zoro. «Je vous crois quand vous dites que vous ne nous voulez aucun mal. J'espère que votre ami survivra, Monsieur, » conclut-il et il suivit ses amis et passa la porte.

Zoro les écouta monter les escaliers, leurs voix résonnant sur les murs de pierre. Il toucha son haramaki, faisant en sorte que les grappes soient bien dissimulées avant de sortir de la cuisine, bien qu'il n'y ait personne dans la salle à manger.

« Ouais, » dit-il à la pièce vide. « Moi aussi. »

Et il poursuivit son chemin, à la recherche des escaliers montant à la tour.

Fin du chapitre 6

Hé dans ce chapitre une petite pause pour Zoro mais pas de Sanji… Mais pour la suite je vous promet de nouveau un Sanji en mauvais état !


	7. La cinquième mort

Hello chers lecteurs/ lectrices !! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec en vedette un Sanji revenant de la cinquième mort… mais dans quel état ??

Petite annonce : Je vous remercie tous pour vos compliments comme quoi cette traduction est bien faite, mais je dois en grande partie cela à ma chère bessere et beta qui me corrige toutes ces horribles fautes et ces maladresses de français (pour que justement ça ressemble à du français) et ceci en moin de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « vive le zosan ». Alors merci beaucoup Ellana JE T'ADORE !

Mais j'adore aussi ma chère Hina-chan, que ça fait plaisir de te revoir !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu sois la première personne à m'avoir reviewer ! La traduction de ce chapitre avec un Sanji torturé est pour toi !

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 7 : la cinquième mort.**

Quand il avait quitté la chambre pour aller aux cuisines, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Maintenant, il avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit, empêchant Zoro d'avoir une véritable notion du temps qui passait. Peut être que s'il se focalisait sur les étoiles… Mais c'était une nuit nuageuse, et de toute façon, Zoro n'avait jamais été bon pour se repérer dans la voûte céleste. Pour lui, les étoiles étaient toutes les mêmes points lumineux.

Après avoir caché les grappes de raisin sous une des couvertures recouvrant le banc, il commença à s'entraîner un peu au katana. Mais il y avait quelque chose de peu satisfaisant dans le fait de fouetter de l'air simple, et la soif de sang de son katana maudit était si forte qu'il se coupa le pouce en rengainant l'épée. Il préféra alors faire des exercices de musculation. Cherchant un poids, il souleva le divan – le cadre de bois était lourd, mais pas assez—il choisit de faire plutôt des flexions avec. Il perdit le compte quelque part autour de mille et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de grosses gouttes de transpiration couler dans son dos et que ses muscles commencent à trembler à chaque extension.

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, il lâcha tout, toute la fatigue semblant comme envolée. Plutôt qu'une personne, il semblait y en avoir trois, des religieux venant sûrement apporter quelque chose, comme les bandages d'hier soir.

Mais, pourtant, le rideau de soie s'écarta pour laisser place à Sanji. Il était appuyé sur un prêtre, de presque tout son poids. Le prêtre avait passé un bras autour du coq pour le supporter, le soutenant avec maladresse, alors que les chaussures du cuistot traînaient sur le sol.

Ils étaient respectueusement précédés par un religieux qui tenait la veste noire, pliée sur ses deux bras comme un symbole cérémonial. Il la posa sur le sol avec attention.

La tête de Sanji pendait, les cheveux blonds cachaient son visage. Il se dégagea faiblement de la poigne du prêtre, mais il semblait avoir momentanément oublié comment marcher. Il fit quelques pas désordonnés avant d'atteindre le mur et de s'y laisser glisser, ses mains glissant sur la pierre douce.

Le prêtre s'inclina en une longue révérence pour lui et Zoro, puis, lui et les religieux sortirent respectueusement de la pièce, en silence. Si Sanji avait remarqué leur départ, il ne laissa rien paraître, remontant ses genoux jusqu'à lui et posant son front dessus, les bras croisés autour de la tête.

« Sanji ? » Zoro s'accroupit devant lui, examinant ce qu'il pouvait voir de son camarade à la lumière de la lampe. Sa chemise était toujours boutonnée, bien rentrée dans son pantalon, et Zoro ne vit aucun marques particulière. Ses épaules, sous le tissu bleu rayé, étaient, cependant, rigides et sa respiration était irrégulière. « Hey, Sanji ? »

« Je ne savais pas, » Sa voix rauque avait un ton furieux et enragé. « La cinquième mort, la mort du sang. Je ne savais pas. Ces bâtards. Ils … Je ne savais pas. » Ces épaules se voûtèrent encore plus, et ses main se crispèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras. « Ces_ bâtards._ »

« Qui ? » demanda Zoro. La mort du sang… mais même en regardant de plus près il ne voyait aucune blessure malgré la douleur qui se lisait dans toutes les lignes creusées du front de Sanji. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ? « Tu ne savais pas quoi ? »

Sanji secoua la tête, se balançant d'avant en arrière, sa tête toujours plongée dans ses genoux. « Je ne… j'aurais du… Bâtards … » les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il toussa, faisant frémir tout son corps. « Ils… »

« _Qui_, Sanji ? » Zoro passa une main sur l'étui de son katana. « Tu dois me le dire pour que je sache qui tuer. »

« Non. » Le tête de Sanji se redressa avec précipitation, Son visage était pâle, ses trais tirés et ses yeux rougis, brillants comme des bouts de verre. « Ce n'était pas— une personne d'ici. Aucun d'eux. »

« Cette putain de déesse -- »

« Elle n'a rien fait. Personne n'a rien fait. Ils ne m'ont pas touché, rien fait. Ils m'ont juste montré… J'aurais déjà dû le savoir. Je ne… » Il replongea sa tête, prit quelques inspirations rapides, comme si l'air lui-même le faisait suffoquer et se força à continuer. « La fontaine, elle est remplie de l'eau de la déesse. Je n'avais pas le droit de boire, mais je pouvais voir… et elle m'a montré… ça doit déjà faire plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines… J'aurais déjà dû savoir. Même en naviguant sur la Grande Line. »

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda Zoro, en serrant les dents pour se forcer à maintenir son ton le plus patient possible.

Pendant quelques secondes très agaçantes et particulièrement longues, Sanji resta silencieux à l'exception de ces petites respirations qu'il aspirait dans ses poumons. Enfin, il marmonna. « Le Baratie. Ils … ces bâtards… »

Zoro n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien interprété ces marmonnements. « Comment ça ?»

« La Déesse, » dit Sanji, articulant maintenant très lentement, comme s'il récitait un texte monotone. « M'a montré ce qui est arrivé au Baratie. »

Il recroisa ses bras autour de la tête, comme s'il voulait empêcher ses oreilles d'entendre ces terribles phrases inaudibles. « D'abord mes parents, mais ça, je le savais déjà, même si je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pourtant pas oublié le visage de ma mère, effrayée… mais leur tombe parait paisible, maintenant, sous le soleil. Et le bateau sur lequel j'ai étudié, sous l'eau – je savais que ces cuisiniers ne se voyaient pas d'autre tombeau que le fond de l'océan. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

« Mais je ne savais pas… pour le Baratie… ça aurait bien pu se passer il y a plusieurs semaines… longtemps après qu'on soit partis sur la Grande Line… mais j'aurais dû quand même savoir. »

« Il flotte toujours, la plate forme le garde à la surface de l'eau, même avec tous les trous qu'il y a dans les murs … et personne pour les réparer, il ne reste personne. Les cuisines, les salles, les appartements… ils se sont battus partout, dans tous les coins, il y a du sang partout. Le sang, et les… ils sont … tous… » Ses mains formaient maintenant des poings, les articulations blanchies, et il les serra contre/entre ses bras pour faire arrêter leurs tremblements. « Il reste personne pour fermer les portes, les mouettes sont rentrées. Mais il en reste assez pour que je puisse toujours voir qui… tout le monde. Tout le monde, tous les cuisiniers, personne ne s'en est sorti, même pas... »

« Tu les a vus ? » demanda Zoro. « Tu les a vus se faire --»

« Non, » Les épaules de Sanji tremblèrent. « Ils ne m'ont pas montré le passé, pas comment ça s'est passé. Juste le présent. Ce qu'il y a maintenant, ce qu'il reste. »

Zoro revient sur le divan, s'assit dessus brutalement et fixa la tête baissée de Sanji sans savoir quoi dire. Les cheveux blonds et ternes luisants à la lueur de la lampe. « Qui a pu --»

« Des chasseurs de primes. » Sanji releva juste assez la tête pour regarder Zoro par-dessus ses bras croisés. « Des chasseurs de pirates. Des amis à toi, peut-être ? Qui sait ? Ils n'ont jamais supprimé la prime de Zeff. »

« Comment sais-tu que c'étaient des chasseurs de primes si tu les as pas vus ? »

« Ils – parce qu'ils… Mort ou vif, c'est ce que disent toutes les affiches, tu sais, alors ils s'occupent seulement de ramener des preuves. Ils ont laissé son corps, juste pris sa jambe de bois, et sa… » Sanji déglutit, sa gorge produisit un grognement douloureux. « Ils ont pris sa tête, comme tout bon chasseurs de primes. Tu l'as sûrement fais toi-même, hein, quand tu étais -»

« Non, » dit Zoro. « J'en ai tué quelques uns mais je n'ai jamais… » C'était une pratique répandue chez certains chasseurs de primes, beaucoup plus simple que de transporter un cadavre entier pour réclamer la prime, mais ceux qui avaient opposé assez de résistance pour en arriver à ce qu'il les tue méritaient plus de respect que ça.

« On a déjà eu affaire à des chasseurs de primes, » dit Sanji, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible derrière Zoro. « On les a toujours battus, mais cette fois … ils devaient être vachement nombreux. Ils ont explosé les murs à coups de canon. Ils ont tué tout le monde, sûrement avant même d'avoir débarqué. Ils ont dû les prendre par surprise … sûrement un matin. Pendant les nuits sans clients, on –ils buvaient toute la nuit et là, on ne pouvait plus réveiller ces crétins, même en leur donnant des coups de pied dans la tête, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les yeux avant l'après-midi. C'était l'anniversaire de Carne, il y a deux semaines, ils ont sûrement fait la fête jusqu'à l'aube… »

Il déglutit encore. « Si j'avais été là, peut être que… J'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Si j'avais été là, si je n'avais pas … et je ne savais même pas. Je ne savais pas. Ces bâtards… Patty, Carne, tous ceux qui sont venus après eux … Owner, Zeff. Chacun d'eux, et je ne le savais même pas… »

« Sanji. » commença Zoro, mais il n'avait pas dû parler assez fort ; Sanji ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Il resserra la prise de ses bras sur ses genoux, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils s'envolent. « Si seulement j'avais été là, si je n'étais pas parti, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. J'aurais pu butter ces bâtards. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » dit Zoro en élevant la voix suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de Sanji, bien que le regard qu'il rencontra ne soit pas en colère, mais affreusement dénué d'expression. « Je sais comment se battent ces cuistots. Si il y avait quelqu'un à East Blue qui pouvait vraiment prendre d'assaut le Baratie - »

« Mais même si j'avais rien pu faire, si tout ce que j'aurais fait n'avait pas été assez… » murmura Sanji. « Au moins … j'aurais été avec eux quand… »

« Idiot, » grogna Zoro. « J'ai dit _si_ parce que des gens pareils, ça n'existe pas. C'est impossible que ce soit vraiment arrivé. »

« Je l'ai vu. » Tout son corps tremblait. « Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu les corps – ! »

« Et comment peux-tu être sûr que cette connerie est vrai ? J'étais un chasseur de prime, comme tu l'as dit, et je connais beaucoup de chasseurs d'East Blue. Y en a pas un seul qui soit assez fort pour oser prendre le Baratie – et spécialement après ce qui est arrivé à Krieg. Même si c'était avec l'aide de Luffy … Qui pourrait être assez fou pour tenter le coup après tout ça ? La prime de Zeff ne vaudrait cet effort pour personne. »

« Peut être – peut être qu'ils recherchaient plus que ça -»

« Quoi, alors ? Une revanche ? Après quoi, dix ans ? Et pourquoi attaquer tout le restaurant ? Pourquoi laisser le bateau encore sur l'eau, si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Ca n'a pas de sens. »

« Parce que c'est supposé avoir _un sens_ ? » Sanji se redressa si soudainement qu'il faillit renverser Zoro, sortant de la bulle qu'il s'était confectionnée avec ses jambes et ses bras pour apparaître devant l'escrimeur, les poings serrés tandis qu'il se mettait en position de combat. « Ce que ces bâtards ont fait – Si tu l'avais vu --» Il tremblait, les yeux égarés.

« Mais je n'ai pas vu. » dit Zoro. « Tout ce que j'ai c'est ta putain de parole, et je n'y crois pas. »

Il s'y était préparé, et de toute façon le coup de pied de Sanji était bien trop lent, sans aucune puissance. Il perdit lui-même l'équilibre et dû se retenir aux murs. Zoro ne se donna pas la peine de parer, il se baissa à l'arriver du pied et se redressa. « Je suis censé croire que le Baratie est tombé à cause de quelques connards de chasseurs de primes ? Que quelques coups de canon et quelques coups de fusils ont éclaté une quarantaine de cuistots bagarreurs ? Ils ne sont pas aussi forts que toi mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas balaises. Merde, ce restaurant a survécu à Luffy _pendant une semaine _! Qui d'autre aurait pu -»

« Je l'ai vu. » haleta Sanji, sa voix trop rauque, sa gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir crier. « Ils m'ont montré - »

« Et comment peux-tu savoir que ce qu'ils t'ont montré était vrai ? »

« Si tu avais vu ça – c'était vrai. C'était bien trop réel. Je l'ai vu ! » Ses yeux écarquillés semblèrent revoir la scène alors qu'ils se remirent à fixer ce point invisible derrière Zoro. « Ils sont tous… »

« Tu es vraiment crétin au point de ne croire que ce que tu vois ? »

Il avait dit cela pour faire régir Sanji, mais il aurait très bien pu être l'homme invisible, le résultat aurait été le même. Très loin d'être sur le point d'attaquer, Sanji semblait à peine remarquer sa présence. « S'ils ne m'avaient pas montré, j'aurais jamais su… »

« Putain, écoute-moi ! » Zoro écrasa ses poings sur le mur de pierre, de chaque côté de la tête de Sanji, se penchant suffisamment près pour que son compagnon ne puisse pas regarder ailleurs. Ce dernier le détailla d'un air fasciné. « Quoi que tu ais vu, » dit-il en prononçant chaque mot bien distinctement et avec assez de force pour les enfoncer dans cette tête blonde d'ahuri, « quoi qu'ils t'aient montré, ce n'était pas vrai. Si le Baratie avait été attaqué, si la récompense pour la prime de Zeff avait été revendiquée, tu l'aurais déjà su. Même dans la Grande Line. Nami l'aurait appris par ses journaux, si quelque chose s'était vraiment passée, si _ça_ c'était vraiment passé, elle te l'aurait dit. C'était que du pipo, Sanji. Quel que soit le but de cette cinquième mort, cette putain de Déesse ne t'a montré que des conneries. Ce n'était pas réel. »

« Ce --» la voix de Sanji tremblait autant que lui-même. « Ce n'était – pas vrai --»

« A moins qu'elle les ait tués elle-même – mais tout ça n'est censé être qu'une cérémonie, pas vrai, rien de concret. C'est juste un putain de rituel. Une vision ou un truc comme ça. Ils t'ont montré ce que tu avais besoin de voir pour la cérémonie – Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ? Te montrer ce qui se passe vraiment au Baratie, les cuistots cuisinant, servant le vin et gueulant pour aller aux toilettes – quel genre de mort ça ferait ? »

«… Les toilettes ? » Sanji s'affaissa contre le mur, passant une main sur son visage pâle. « Ils n'étaient pas… je ne les ai pas vus… »

« Tu n'a vu personne là-bas sauf les gens auxquels tu t'attendais, pas vrai ? » demanda Zoro. « Pas de clients, pas de toilettes, pas de nouveaux cuisiniers que tu ne connaissais pas – tu as dit qu'il y avait tout le monde. Personne n'était de sortie pour ramener des provisions ou des trucs comme ça ? Personne n'est parti ? Personne n'a essayé de se battre sur le bateau des assaillants ? »

« N—Non. »Cette dernière inspiration tremblante vida ses dernières réserves de colère. Sans le mur contre son dos, il se serait écroulé. Il cala sa tête contre le mur, ses coudes posés sur les genoux et ses mains pendant mollement de ses poignets. « Je n'ai pas … Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dehors. Les quartiers sont trop petits, il faut que certains dorment ailleurs. Ce n'était pas … »

« Ce n'était pas réel, Sanji. C'était une connerie inventée par cette Déesse. » Zoro s'agenouilla devant lui, faisant en sorte que son nakama le regarde _lui_, et pas cet affreux carnage qui se jouait encore sous ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Zeff t'aurait fait s'il avait découvert que tu as cru que quelques abrutis de chasseurs de primes l'avaient descendu ? »

Le grincement qui suivit aurait pu passer pour un petit rire seulement avec une interprétation généreuse, mais Zoro voulait bien lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Spécialement, lorsque Sanji venait de faire l'effort de s'asseoir, essayant de se donner un semblant de self-contrôle. « Ce vieux Shnock… Il m'aurait envoyé à travers le mur à coups de pied. Il… » Sa voix se cassa et il détourna la tête, ses cheveux blonds empêchant maintenant Zoro de voir son visage. « Il … n'est pas… »

« Il n'est pas mort. »

« Non. Non, maintenant que j'y pense … ça n'a pas de sens, hein ? Ils m'ont juste montré ce qu'ils voulaient que je vois. Mais j'y ai cru…Putain. » Il couvrit sa bouche avec une main, prenant de grandes inspirations avec son nez. « Comment j'ai pu… j'y avait même pas pensé. J'ai pas … c'était si réel. Juste ce qu'ils voulaient. Putain, je suis si stupide. »

« Ouais, » dit Zoro, faisant passer une main dans ses cheveux, hérissant les courtes mèches vertes. « Tu es stupide. Et tu es affamé et tu as soif. Et tu as perdu assez de sang pour ne plus arriver à tenir correctement debout. »

Sanji retourna la tête vers lui, suffisamment pour lui jeter un regard noir à travers ses longues mèches. « Chuis pas encore mort. »

« Ouais, ouais, tu pourrais me botter le train. Je te crois. Pas la peine de le prouver, OK ? Reste tranquille. » Zoro se leva, se dirigea vers le banc, ramena un paquet de couvertures, soulevant un coin pour montrer à Sanji le trésor caché.

Sanji, les yeux écarquillés, regarda la petite part de fruit. « C'est quoi ? »

« De la nourriture, cuistot. » renifla Zoro. « Bon sang, tu reconnais même pas ça ! »

« Non. » Les yeux de Sanji se rétrécirent et il regarda ailleurs.

« Allez, » Dit Zoro, séparant quelques grains de la grappe et les mettant sous le nez de Sanji.

« J'ai pas faim. »

Zoro le fixa. « Tu n'est pas si _idiot_. Regarde, il y a personne ici. Ils n'en sauront rien. »

« Ca, t'en sais rien. » Sanji baissa la tête, les yeux clos. « Même si aucun des prêtres ne regarde… il y a toujours la Déesse. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ce ramassis de conneries --»

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque ! » coupa Sanji. « Si je ne fais pas ça maintenant --- Même si eux-mêmes me laissaient faire, je sais pas si je pourrais…»

« Alors oublie ça. » grogna Zoro. « On pourrait même juste sortir d'ici ! »

« Pour qu'ils tuent cette petite fille. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« Bordel, personne n'en saura rien je te dis ! Prends en juste quelques-uns, ça compte pas. »

Il tendit encore ses mains devant Sanji, mais le coq n'accorda même pas un regard à la grappe. Il frappa les fruits de la main avec assez de force pour envoyer voler les grains, qui maintenant roulaient sur le tapis. Puis, avant que Zoro ne pu l'arrêter, il attrapa le paquet, enleva la couverture pour prendre le reste de la grappe et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cet effort lui avait coûté ; son visage était encore plus pâle tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur, le souffle coupé. « Non, » dit-il alors qu'il soufflait. « J'ai donné ma parole. » Puis il eut un sourire narquois. « En plus, tu ne les a même pas pelés. Quel genre de gardien es-tu ? »

Zoro lui lança un regard noir, secoua la tête et se leva pour collecter tous les grains, les regroupa sur le tapis et sortit sur le balcon pour les balancer dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer leur présence quand les prêtres se ramèneraient. Bien qu'avec eux, il pourrait probablement juste dire que c'était un petit Snack de minuit et ils avaleraient le tout. Bien trop naïfs… faire confiance à la chevalerie des pirates. Complètement cinglés.

Quand il rentra à l'intérieur, Sanji s'était hissé sur le divan, il était assis dans un coin du fond, fixant ses chaussures d'un air grave comme s'il se demandait si ça valait la peine de faire l'effort de les enlever.

Zoro ne contribua pas à donner son opinion sur la question, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant que Sanji ne dise, dans léger souffle : « J'ai faim. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Je croyais que je me rappelais de ce que ça faisait, mais c'était pas vrai. Pas vraiment. » Il joignit ses mains et fixa ses doigts entrelacés. « Je suis vraiment un connard, pas vrai ? »

« Putain, c'est pas comme si je le savais pas déjà. » soupira Zoro. « Sanji, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? Sur la prêtresse et comment ça s'est passé quand tout à commencé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Tu savais tout ce qui importait. C'était ma faute. Comme tu l'as dit – tu savais déjà que j'étais stupide. »

« Ouais. Et bien, » Zoro regarda le plafond de la pièce, si haut que les lampes illuminaient à peine les mosaïques. « Tu sais comment j'ai rejoins Luffy ? »

Sanji haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ça devait ressembler à « Salut, tu es le chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro, tu te bats bien avec une épée ou trois, alors fais partie de mon équipage. » et toi tu as dis, « non », et lui il a dit, « si », et là des ennuis sont arrivés, et on connaît tous la fin. »

Zoro fut presque surpris de se trouver en train de sourire un peu. « … En grande partie, ouais. A part que j'avais déjà des ennuis quand il m'a trouvé. Seulement ça je le savais pas, j'avais passé un marché, et ce salopard de fils de Marine allait rompre sa promesse et me faire tuer. »

« Ils ne vont pas faire ça, ici. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que j'aurais du les envoyer balader ? Dire merde à la prêtresse et tourner les ta -»

« Je dis seulement, » dit Zoro, « que j'aurais fais exactement la même chose. Même si c'est stupide. Il y a des choses qui sont plus importantes. »

Sanji se figea tellement que Zoro se demanda s'il n'avait pas arrêté de respirer. Il dut lutter contre l'envie de lui mettre une claque pour qu'il recommence à emplir de nouveau ses poumons. « Oh, » répondit finalement le blond. Puis avec un peu plus d'entrain, il leva sa main droite, les doigts tendus. « Passé cinq. »

« Plus que deux. »

« C'est du gâteau. » dit Sanji.

« Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas ? » suggéra Zoro, se levant pour lui laisser de la place sur le divan et prétendant qu'il n'était pas dérangé – surpris, plutôt – par le fait que Sanji ne protestait pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de s'allonger. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, cependant, fixant le mur d'en face, semblant voir quelque chose dans les formes rendues indistinctes par les ténèbres. Zoro pouvait voir le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, pouvait entendre le grincement comme du papier de verre alors que son nakama réprimait un soupir.

« Tout va bien au Baratie, » dit Zoro. « Ils vont tous bien. Zeff, Patty, Carne, tous les autres. Ce n'était pas réel. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas raison. » Zoro mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit le paquet de cigarettes. Il avait presque oublié. « Ecoute, demain, quand tout sera fini --» Le second jour était presque passé, il était temps. Les minutes étaient passées plus rapidement quand il avait été attaché à ce foutu poteau dans la base de la Marine – « Quand on rentrera au bateau, tu pourras envoyer un message au restaurant. Ca devrait pas prendre trop de temps pour recevoir une réponse. Juste pour être sûr. Mais je te le dis, tout va bien. »

« Si tu le dis, » dit Sanji avec juste assez d'ironie pour que Zoro réprime un soupir de soulagement. Le cuistot se retourna, tournant le dos à Zoro, passa un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre plié sur son torse.

Il resta silencieux alors que Zoro traversa la pièce pour éteindre les lumières. Mais quand l'escrimeur regarda derrière lui, il s'était recroquevillé en boulle. Ce n'était cependant, pas suffisant pour cacher le tremblement de ses épaules, visible à la lumière des étoiles.

« Sanji ? »

« R—rien. » marmonna Sanji, sa voix se brisant dans ce qui semblait être un toussotement.

« Je vais m'entraîner sur le balcon. » annonça Zoro. « Il fait trop chaud ici. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Il poussa la porte-fenêtre, le bois grattant doucement l'encadrement, quand Sanji dit calmement : « Zoro, »

« Ouais ? »

« Merci … pour le raisin. » Sa voix paraissait tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait pas être complètement réveillé, mais il put, cependant, maintenir dans sa voix un petit côté sarcastique. « Même si ce n'était pas très utile, pas vrai ? »

« Si tu le dis, » marmona Zoro, et il sortit pour le laisser dormir.

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Le rechercher

Hello chers lecteurs/ lectrices, voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous** ***clin d'oeil à Hina-chan *… LE BALCON !!!!

Merci pour vos reviews j'espère que vous passez tous de bonne vacances^^ !

Ellana-an : Je suis ravie que nos sentiments soient réciproques ^^ ! loooove you ma bessere ! et vive les Papa Snape !

Hina_kun : … …. LE BALCON ! *_* . héhé je suis contente moi que certains ne soient pas partis dans un coin pommé sans Internet ^^ !

Ali_chan : Ho vraiment ta fin de semaine iluminée *_* ? Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire plaisir^^ !! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (à moins que tu ne la connaisse déjà de la version originale) ! Oui seven death (son nom original^^) est aussi une de mes fics préférés de One Piece, peut être même ma favorite de toute les fics anglaise de One Piece … concurrencée par sa magnifique suite « bound and determinded » ^^ !!!

Roronoa Zorro : Heu… Je crains d'avoir obtenu le bac l'année dernière déjà mais merci quand même ^^ '' ( comment ça ma bio n'est pas à jour ?? ….Eileen que tu es bête .). J'ai eu une année d'étude vraiment très chargée mais je t'assure que la suite de ce chapitre viendra avant l'année prochaine ( vu la fin du chapitre, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des menaces de mort…) la traduction est d'ailleurs finie et il ne me manque qu'à les faire corriger par ma bessere bêta ! Hum je ne crois pas que Zoro se gênerais pour voler quelque chose si un de ses Nakama en a réellement besoin… tu ne penses tu ?

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 8 : Le rechercher**

Le soleil éclairant son visage réveilla Zoro. Il se leva en sursaut, son corps engourdi par le fait de s'être installé sur la pierre froide. Bougeant ses bras pour faire redémarrer la circulation sanguine dans ses muscles paralysés par une nuit froide, il passa la fenêtre pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Sanji était parti.

Zoro ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi. Il semblait il y avoir peu de temps que le soleil s'était levé, mais hier les prêtres étaient venus avant l'aube. Comment avait-il pu rester endormi ? Ce bâtard aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose quand ils l'avaient emmené-

-A supposer qu'il était réveillé quand ils étaient venus le chercher –

Il croisa des prêtres et des religieux alors qu'il descendait la tour, mais aucun d'eux ne fut disposé à répondre à ses questions. En fait, la plupart d'entre eux, lorsqu'ils le voyaient, prétextaient avoir à faire ailleurs, des affaires tellement urgentes qu'ils se sentaient obligés de courir, piétinant leur tunique. Le peu qui ne s'enfuyaient pas, se figeaient dans leur marche, comme des cerfs se retrouvant dans la zone des braconniers, faisant face à ses questions avec des airs d'ahuris.

Zoro repéra un religieux qui avait l'air assez jeune et assez nerveux. Il attrapa son bras maigrichon et le secoua pour lui enlever ce regard stupide de la figure. « Hey, » dit-il. « Tu connais les Sept Morts ? Où ça ce passe ? »

Le garçon déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam se mit à pulser. « Je –je ne --» Ses yeux passèrent du visage de Zoro, atterrirent droit sur ses épées et revient précipitamment sur son visage, sa peau blanchissant lentement autour de ses iris noisette. « --Peut rien dire ! » gémit-il. « Je ne peux pas, s'il vous plait --»

Zoro le laissa partir, un peu surpris de voir le religieux se frotter le bras tandis qu'il reculait. Il ne pensait pas avoir serré si fort. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. « Désolé. »

Le religieux secoua la tête. « Non, non, c'est moi – vraiment. Je ne peux -- »

« Je ne vais pas m'en mêler. » dit Zoro. « Je promets. »

« Je ne peux pas -- »

« Dis-moi au moins combien de temps ça prendra ! »

« Je ne peux pas, monsieur. » tremblota la voix de l'enfant. « Je veux dire -- »

« Personne ne peux savoir. » dit une voix calme derrière eux. Zoro se retourna et vit la religieuse blonde.

Indifférente à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle tendit un plateau avec deux boules de riz vers Zoro. « Tenez, monsieur. J'ai été désignée pour aider dans les cuisines ce matin, et j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas pris votre petit-déjeuner. »

Zoro ignora l'offrande. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'personne' ? »

« Les morts divines sont différentes pour chaque homme. » expliqua-t-elle. Le garçon prit l'avantage de cette distraction pour s'enfuir dans le couloir ; Zoro n'essaya pas de l'arrêter et l'autre religieuse ne sembla pas attendre la suite de ses questions. « Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

« Mais ce n'est pas réel, de toute façon. Ce que votre foutu Déesse fait, ce n'est que pour la cérémonie, c'est juste un tour -- »

« La Déesse est réelle. » Et une pointe de force pouvait être entendue derrière le ton doucereux. Comme de l'acier caché sous des plumes.

« Je me fous de ce qu'elle est, » dit Zoro. « Réelle ou canular, je m'en moque. Mais elle a montré à mon ami quelque chose de faux. Une putain d'illusion. »

« La Déesse m'a accordée des visions, par le passé, » lui dit la religieuse, « Et elles étaient toutes vraies, ou, du moins, elles le sont devenues. »

« Si vous le dites. Mais cette Déesse lui a menti, et je veux savoir dans quelle sorte de conneries elle l'embarque maintenant. »

« En tant que gardien, vous n'avez pas la permission de --»

« Alors laisser tomber, je ne suis plus le gardien. Où sont-ils ? »

« Seul le gardien et le dévot peuvent approcher le pêcheur, une fois qu'il appartient à la Déesse. » Ses yeux le regardaient, s'adoucissant à la lumière du soleil. « Mais votre ami est un homme bon et fort. J'ai vu les cérémonies précédentes et --»

« Ouais, vous regardiez tous, n'est ce pas ? Il y a pas grand-chose d'amusant à faire par ici, hein ? » grogna Zoro. « Je ne vais rien faire. J'ai donné ma parole. Je veux juste voir par moi-même. Où vous l'avez emmené ? »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit --»

« Je m'en moque. »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, monsieur. »

Zoro ferma ses doigts pour ne former qu'un poing. Délibérément, il le propulsa dans le mur à côté d'eux. Il entendit la pierre craquer, attendit que les derniers bruits soient passés avant de demander, calmement : « Ou ? »

Elle regarda les morceaux de granite tomber sur le sol et le plateau lui échappa des mains. Les boules de riz roulèrent par terre. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour les ramasser, le fixant, immobile comme une souris attendant l'attaque du faucon. Mais elle ne répondit pas, et malgré la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux, sa détermination était plus grande. Bon sang, presque aussi bornée que le cuistot. Il soupira, « C'est bon. Oubliez ça. »

Alors qu'il se retourna et commença à marcher, il pouvait presque la sentir se calmer. Il entendit sa grande inspiration avant qu'elle ne demande, « Où allez-vous ? »

« Je vais trouver par moi-même --»

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas -- » Elle commença à avancer vers lui mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il arrêta sa progression.

« J'ai promis que je n'interviendrais pas dans votre cérémonie. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Bordel, vous ne voulez même pas me dire ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire. » Sans jeter un regard en arrière, il passa les mains sur les étuis de ses katana.

« S'il vous plait, ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. »

Ce qu'elle murmura était peut être un refus ou un une certaine forme d'acceptation, ou peut être même une de ces excuses qu'il avait trop entendu, récemment. Mais, de toute façon, le son était trop faible face au bruit régulier de ses bottes contre le sol de pierre alors qu'il s'éloigna. Elle ne le suivit pas.

Il y avait, comme toujours beaucoup de personnes dans le hall principal avec la fontaine, mais parmi eux, aucun signe du grand prêtre, ni de la prêtresse, ni de Sanji. Un groupe de personnes habillées avec des vêtements de ville s'éparpilla à son arrivé, tandis qu'il approchait, manquant d'en faire tomber quelques-uns dans la fontaine. Est-ce qu'ils savaient pour la cérémonie ? Sûrement pas assez, en tout cas. Seul le dévot et le gardien pouvait le voir maintenant, avait-elle dit.

Le temple était vraiment trop grand. Trois tours, et Sanji pouvait être dans chacune d'elles. Et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui faisaient, il ne savait même pas quoi chercher. Une grande pièce, une petite – d'ailleurs y avait-il une seule pièce qui pouvait se fermer ici ? Il n'avait vu aucune porte, juste des morceaux de tissus et des encadrements vides. Mais, de toute façon, il n'aurait besoin, à peine que d'une seule épée pour en venir à bout.

Mais cela n'importait pas ; Sanji ne fuirait pas s'il en brisait une. Ils l'auraient enfermé dans une cage en fer, le résultat aurait été le même. Zoro aurait même préféré que ça soit le cas, au moins, ça, il savait comment s'en occuper.

La sixième mort : la seconde mort divine, l'avant dernière cérémonie. La petite prêtresse y assistait. La trouver serait comme trouver Sanji. Qu'avait dit le garçon, la nuit dernière ? Que la prêtresse parlait tout le temps avec la Déesse -- habituellement, tout du moins, quand cette garce ne lui tirait pas la tronche. Et cette conversation se déroulait à la fontaine, ou dans sa chambre. La chambre privée de la prêtresse – il douta, cependant, que les gens autour de lui allaient se montrer ravis de lui dire ou elle se trouvait. Mais elle était venue dans leur chambre, hier. Elle avait menti en disant qu'elle allait dans la sienne. C'était donc dans la même tour. Il y avait, à l'étage de leur chambre, d'autres escaliers qui montaient à des niveaux supérieurs.

Après un détour pas vraiment calculé à travers la salle à manger, le foyer de l'entrée principale et un petit atrium remplit de statues recouvertes de plantes, Zoro localisa les escaliers de pierre en spirale qui commençaient à devenir familier. Il n'était monté qu'au second étage quand il fut face à deux prêtes qui perdirent toute motivation de lui barrer la route quand il enleva son katana de quelques centimètres de son fourreau et quand il tira le rideau de soie de la pièce avec tellement de force que ses attaches cédèrent et que le tissus se fracassa au sol. Mais la pièce devant lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un dortoir, deux rangées de lits, les couvertures bien tirées, étaient arrangées autour de la même colonne centrale qui s'élevait dans leur chambre.

La pièce du dessus était la même mais il y avait un trou dans une des deux rangées de lit. C'était probablement d'ici qui venait leur divan. Les escaliers de l'autre étage se croisaient. Il fit une tentative mais il se retrouva au même endroit -- et ceci n'était pas uniquement dû à la circonférence des escaliers – sans avoir rencontré aucun tournant ni aucune entrée. Il s'avança, une seconde fois, faisant courir ses main sur le mur de pierre mais il était lisse tout le long, les blocs de granite si proprement assemblés qu'il n'aurait pas pu passer la pointe une lame d'épée entre deux roches.

Montant les escaliers une fois de plus, il se retrouva dans leur propre chambre, toujours vide, sans aucun signe de son nakama. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas attendre ; ils avaient toujours ramené Sanji ici, auparavant –

S'il y avait quelque chose à ramener, cette fois. _Les derniers jours, quand les morts deviennent réelles._

Il sortit avant d'avoir pu entièrement chasser cette pensé et escalada plus d'escaliers. Au dessus de leur chambre se trouvait un autre couloir vide et totalement inutile. Il en fit le tour deux fois et ne trouva sur les murs rien d'autre que des symboles peints et gravés. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas les examiner plus précisément quand il entendit quelque chose venant d'au dessus de lui. Des voix, peut être.

Il courut les escaliers, seulement pour découvrir qu'ils s'arrêtaient, brusquement, sur une porte, une vraie porte faite de chêne lourd avec son encadrement en pierre et ses gons en fer. Il poussa la porte avec ses deux mains, et elle s'ouvrit brusquement, déplaçant sa masse sur le côté.

Il n'y avait aucune voix, maintenant qu'il était ici, juste le sifflement du vent. Il grimpa sur l'échelle, à côté de la porte, poussa une lucarne en bois inclinée et se retrouva sur le toit de la tour. Un gradin de tuile d'argile montait au dessus de lui, formant un large cône se finissant sur une grand pique au moins deux fois plus grande que sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon endroit pour une cérémonie, mais Zoro escalada le premier rang de tuiles et atteint le pinacle pour regarder les deux autres tours aux tailles identiques à celle-ci. Il ne put rien voir, cependant, toutes les fenêtres réfléchissaient le ciel nuageux et opaque rivalisant avec le gris de la pierre des tours. Le vent soufflait à travers ces trois constructions humaines, apportant l'odeur des pins et l'air froid des montagnes enneigées derrières la ville.

Il retourna à l'échelle. Il venait de commencer à descendre quand il entendit un bruit sourd. La porte venait juste de se fermer avec violence. Lâchant l'échelle, Zoro se laissa tomber sur le sol et donna de grands coups secs sur la poignée. La porte ne bougea pas. Il essaya de la pousser, à la place, mais elle était bien verrouillée. Quand il tendit l'oreille, il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas, aucun signe que quelqu'un avait vraiment fermé la porte.

« HEY ! » cria-t-il tout de même, tapant son poing contre le bois lourd. « LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI! »

Personne ne répondit. « Je croyait que j'étais pas prisonnier ! » beugla Zoro en continuant à frapper. « OUVREZ ! »

Il n'avait vu personne dans les derniers escaliers, personne ne l'avait suivi, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, et seul quelques rares hommes pouvaient se déplacer si discrètement qu'il ne les remarquerait pas. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient l'empêcher d'atteindre la cérémonie, mais, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait essayé de le piéger sur le chemin.

_Non, tu t'es fais complètement avoir._ Quel imbécile. Relâcher sa garde rien que parce qu'ils étaient trop polis… « Laissez-moi sortir ! »

Mais, encore une fois, il ne se passa rien. La porte était épaisse et solide. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il tenta de la défoncer avec son épaule. Et un coup de pied ne serait d'aucune utilité. A la limite, peut être que si Sanji était là au lieu d'être dans le foutu endroit dans lequel il l'avait emmené…

Zoro s'écrasa encore contre le bois, créant un grand bruit sourd. Il sortit son Wadô Ichimodô, grimaçant alors qu'il le leva. Les katana n'étaient pas des haches ; ce genre de choses pouvait endommager cette superbe épée. C'était la plus légère des trois, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ses deux autres épées pour ce travail. Il avait donc choisi le katana blanc.

L'espace était limité, et il ajusta le coup avec précision afin d'en tirer le maximum de puissance. Laissant ses bras bien rigides pour tenter d'atteindre la force d'une hache, il abaissa l'épée. Le katana coupa le bois mais la lame d'acier s'écrasa contre du métal avec un grand bruit qui fit bourdonner ses oreilles. Entre deux couches de bois se trouvait une plaque de fer qui faisait toute la hauteur et toute la largeur de la porte. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si lourde. Mais sans l'espace qui lui permettait de prendre assez d'élan, il ne pouvait pas trancher le métal ; ici, il lui faudrait une heure ou deux et il n'avait pas assez de temps devant lui. Bon sang, il était trop faible.

Il remonta l'échelle, étudiant la situation de plus près. Les pierres qui constituaient la tour étaient bien trop rapprochées pour rendre l'escalade possible. S'il n'avait pas eu confiance en la parole de Sanji, ils auraient pu l'emmener ici – sur le toit, avec vue sur le ciel. Le temps avait été ensoleillé ces derniers jours, mais les nuages étaient arrivés par la mer. Avec le soleil caché derrière cette grosse masse de gris, le vent était assez froid pour faire apparaître la chair de poule sur ses bras nus. Il cria, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un l'entendait à travers les murs de pierre et les tours étaient trop espacées pour pouvoir lui renvoyer un écho.

Il chercha d'autres options. Escalader était difficile, mais s'il sautait, il aurait une chance de se rattraper à un des balcons pendant la chute. Ou il pouvait simplement faire tomber quelques tuiles d'argile et voir si quelqu'un le remarquerait en les apercevant s'écraser au sol. Si elles atterrissaient sur la tête de quelqu'un, ce serait un signe difficile à manquer, mais il supposa que cela ne serait peut être pas bien pris. Néanmoins, il fallait tenter le coup. Vérifiant que les tuiles sous ses pieds étaient bien fixées, Zoro s'avança vers le bord du toit avec précaution. Il n'y avait pas de barrière, juste un petit sillon de pierre sur lequel il posa le bout de ses bottes et se pencha pour regarder en bas.

Il y avait des gens en contrebas, plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, les robes bleues et or s'agitant comme des puces à la base de la tour. Elles grouillaient de façon empressées, dans toutes les directions. Peut être qu'ils le cherchaient. « Hey ! » leur cria-t-il. « Regardez par là ! ». Mais il y avait trop de distance qui les séparait pour pouvoir dire s'ils l'avaient remarqué. « En haut, bande d'idiots ! » beugla-t-il. Si ce n'était pas lui qu'ils cherchaient …

« --Monsieur ? »

Zoro s'arrêta, retenant sa respiration pour écouter. Un autre coup sur la porte se fit entendre. « Euh… Monsieur, vous êtes sur le toit ? »

« Oui ! » Il reconnu la voix étouffée du religieux qu'il avait accosté tout à l'heure. Remontant le toit, il faillit glisser, se rattrapa à la lucarne avant qu'il ne tombe, et l'ouvrit brusquement pour descendre l'échelle.

L'enfant de l'autre côté de la porte semblait confus. « Mais comment vous êtes vous enfermé de l'intérieur ? »

« Je sais pas, le vent l'a fermée. » Ou quelque chose. Où quelqu'un peut être. Mais de toute façon il ne pensait pas que ce gars avait assez de tripes pour ça. « Est ce que vous pouvez l'ouvrir ? Je ne vais pas interférer dans cette putain de cérémonie, je le jure -- »

« Je vous crois, Monsieur. En plus, vous ne pouvez pas, étant donné que c'est déjà -- »

« Ouvrez, c'est tout ! »

La poignée s'abaissa avec un bruit aigu, et Zoro se recula pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir, manquant de peu de le pousser contre le mur. Le religieux dans le couloir le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et l'air nerveux. « Aucune de nos cérémonies ne se déroulent sur le toit, Monsieur. Mais votre ami doit être de retour dans votre chambre, maintenant -- »

Manquant de faire tomber le gosse en passant, Zoro descendit les escaliers en spirale quatre à quatre, allant si vite que tomber était irréalisable. Quand il atteignit le couloir il couvrit la distance qui le séparait de la chambre par de long pas précipités, écartant le rideau avec violence.

La pièce était vide ; le religieux avait eu tort, pensa-t-il, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Zoro se précipita sur le balcon, sans vraiment savoir s'il avait utilisé la porte ou une fenêtre ou s'il était juste passé par le mur.

Sanji était là, le noir de son costume formant un contraste morne avec le triste gris des nuages. Et le vent fouettait ses cheveux sur ses yeux fermés. L'expression de son visage derrière ses mèches blondes sauvages était calme, impassible, ses lèvres à moitié ouvertes, figées, comme s'il avait oublié quels mots il voulait utiliser. Zoro voulu prononcer son nom, mais s'interrompit, sa propre bouche grande ouverte, sans savoir s'il allait oser faire quelque chose qui risquait de faire redémarrer le temps.

Ce putain de cuistot était sur le bord du balcon.

Du mauvais côté de la rampe.

Avec les talons juste sur le rebord et les bras derrière lui, les doigts refermés sur la balustrade alors qu'il se penchait dans le ciel morne.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

Ne me tuez pas , ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas. C'est pas moi qui est décidé de faire finir le chapitre ici … C'est pas moi c'est pas moi c'est pas moi… pas taper….


End file.
